Let me die on my own terms
by Cruel Reality
Summary: ON HIATUS! Severus is Harry’s real father, after spending only four years at the Dursley’s he is sent to live with his father, that is after every one finds out just how he was treated there. I'm really bad at summerys!
1. off to the Dursleys

**REDONE!** I decided to redo the chapters of this story… and this one is the… first one… since it is the first chapter it would obviously be the first one :sweat drop:

Along with that I would like to thank **rosiegirl** for being my beta for this story- I think that it really needed one :sweat drops:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N** ok this is like a semi Severitus challenge, since I don't know all the qualifications for it to be a real Severitus challenge I'll just say that it isn't ok. I had this idea for sometime but never thought to actually write it so I decided to give it a try. Please read and review. Flames are welcome but please only if they are the truth cause it would be really stupid of you if they weren't so thanks.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter I don't so don't sue and most of the plot I don't own either.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summery** Severus is Harry's real father, after spending only four years at the Dursley's he is sent to live with his father... that is after every one finds out just how he was treated there. (And yes I know it's a sucky summery but I really don't want to give that much away.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Rating** I'm going to make this PG-13 cause I don't want to get in trouble and there's some language and well abuse some will be graphic, even though I'm not that good at it. Nothing happens in the 1st chapter the abuse will start and maybe end in the second chapter at least the abuse from the Dursleys

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 1**

**Off to the Dursleys**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Severus Snape sat quietly on a couch inside the home of one James Potter. True he hated the man with a vengeance but alas this was something of importance. Taking a small sip of his lukewarm tea he grimaced slightly at the semi cold taste. Swirling the abstracting taste around his mouth he tried to fight the aftertaste, he never was one much for tea… too… calm, tranquil even.

Although, maybe it was just where he was, and the reason he was here. Really, he had complaints about how uncomfortable the normally comfortable couch was. Of course any other day he would just chalk it off to how often he was squirming and shifting on the couch.

He cocked his head slightly to the left as he heard the door to the side of him open slowly with a low creaking sound. James Potter trotted in with all his glory the moment the door fully opened. But unlike any day in James Potter's, in Severus' biased opinion, perfect world, that mocking grin he always wore was absent. Redemption shown out, and his brow was creased and it looked as if he was deep in thought, or just finished thinking as such.

Following closely behind the Gryffindor was Lily, his beautiful Lily. Blood red hair trailed behind her as if caught in a sudden wind. Pale complexion and beautiful emerald eyes. Severus could get caught in this moment.

But the moment he saw that worried look on her face he broke off… reminding him grimly of the situation. No matter how much he wanted to forget the world around him… he couldn't.

Looking down in Lily's arms he saw a small bundle in baby blue blankets. A small tuft of black hair peaked out, but Severus already had a clear knowing of the full face of the baby in the blanket… his Baby…

Harold…

Now, that surely was not Severus' first choice at a name for his child, but fortunately the matter had been out of his hands. That day he had been busy and the hospital had had trouble reaching him, so until he had gotten back to Hogwarts he had known nothing of his wife being in labor. As sure as day when he found out he had rushed to the hospital hoping all was okay. It was, but he sadly missed the birth, and Lily being Lily took matters into her own hands. The baby had already been named when he got there. Probably some odd form of… punishment from his wife for missing the birth… but it some how suited the child. And simply having a child was well off enough for him.

Strolling over towards where Severus was sitting they walked past the old wooden coffee table and sat across from him in two separate chairs.

Each knew why they were here… there was no questioning on that and alas, there was nothing to change it.

Severus changed his attention from the 'couple' back to the bundle in Lily's arms. His son… unspeakable danger awaited him, but not if he could help it.

The Dark Lord had always kept track of the Death Eaters children. By their fifteenth birthday each would be another included upon the ranks of the many death eaters. But… none knew of Severus' child… and he was going to keep it like that, ignorance was not only bliss… but life.

Severus would never put his child through the pain of being a death eater, he may be a Snape, but he still had heart.

They were all gathered to fix a problem that he had created. Yes, beyond all doubt he still dearly held Lily in his heart, but that love had put her in danger.

"Severus, are you sure that you want to do this. I mean, I love Lily- like a sister, but I know that she loves you dearly, and nothing will change that…" Severus was surprised, though he gave no outward proof of the feeling- James never admitted or wanted to anyways, that Lily was in love with him, Snape supposed that it was the house prejudice getting in the way always.

Severus regained his breath and just paused for a moment. It looked to every one else that he was thinking deeply, but he knew that his mind was already made up… he just simply needed a moment to calm his head

"Yes," He said sighing and looking everyone in the eye in turn, "it's the only way to keep them both safe- both her and little Harry." He looked at the baby lovingly; the simple sight of the babe calmed his troubled mind, assuring him that he was in the right.

Stirring his tea slightly more he just gave up on the abhorrent drink, the taste had not improved in the sitting. He set it down on the coffee table, it giving a slight clink as it went down.

James looked in turmoil, as if not sure how to continue.

"So… I am to… adopt Harry, and Lily will be my 'wife'?" Even though they had gone over the plan repeatedly James still seemed confused almost. "This will of course only be a temporary situation, but am I to adopt him with full name and rights?"

Severus gave a bored look at James, and twitched his nose slightly then nodded.

"Yes… I suppose that that would be best, do away with any suspicions for those wondering how a baby came out of no where." Snape's gaze remained glassy.

"And you will visit? Right?" Lily spoke for the first time… though her voice was not at all that strong, there was no stutter.

Severus nodded in what the other two took as akin to gratefulness, nothing would stop him from seeing his heir.

His son was only six months old, he wanted to be there for everything that he could. His first word, first birthday, everything. Though he knew that because of his spy job he would miss a lot of that.

James slumped down and dragged his hand sluggishly across his face, lightly massaging the small crevices around his eyes. Pausing but not even opening his eyes he reached down to the floor and the briefcase lying next to the chair. Lifting up the carrier with a sluggish and passive rate he set it down on the table disrupting the tea sending it to clink around. Severus clenched his eyes at the sound wanting to groan as it dug into his mind.

When he finally did open his eyes again James had reopened his and was filing through the opened case. He lifted out a small stack of papers, some bent at the edges from deliberate mishandling.

James dropped the stack onto the table, the sound seemed louder then it would normally, echoing almost with foreboding. Severus reached over and plucked the pile from the table and tried to focus his eyes enough so as to read the small printing of the documents.

"Just picked them up today, said they were for a friend." James chuckled at some unseen joke in the matter. "No one knows that it is for me to adopt, they all think that Lily just had a baby." Severus looked up sharply at that.

"And how did you go on making them believe _that_?"

"I just started the rumor today, we hung out a lot in Hogwarts. It won't be all that hard for them to believe that we ran off and got secretly hitched or something. They haven't seen her for a year maybe… it's… believable. Sirius and Remus both know of course… couldn't get a hold of Peter… but I needed someone to be able to say that this was all true, back up I suppose…"

Severus groaned and pulled slightly on his hair.

"And… and what of the _werewolf_ being the 'spy', is it prudent to give this information to a possible spy?"

Instead of James answering Lily took over, now glaring at him. "I _know_ that he is not the spy." She said no more, and they didn't need it.

Nodding slightly the Slytherin turned back to the papers in his hand, signing them all.

It was all final now…

Severus gave one last little hug to his s... no Potter's son, then he handed him back to Lily.

Swiftly walking out the door not willing any of the tears he held tightly to fall. He hadn't cried for years, his parents didn't want that, in a sense his family was like the Malfoys, any type of feeling was said to be a weakness, so he learned to keep every thing in.

Now back sitting on an old plush couch was the newly married Lily and James Potter, and in their arms was the newly christened Harold James Potter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A year later, October 31, 1981_

Severus stood apart from the scene before him, flames and destruction were everywhere. He refused to even look at what lay on the ground before him instead choosing to stare at the sky. Floating embers splashed around the deep abyss above him. If he had not known what caused them he would call it beautiful. The red fire seemed to fit so well on this night, clouds covered the sky save for a large not yet full moon sitting in the only opening. No stars could be seen… not that they were needed the moon and the embers covered the needed light. They created a grotesque albeit slightly surreal picture in the sky… red and black combining in a dampened heart where life itself seemed of little importance.

One Remus Lupin stood next to him, silent tears escaping his eyes and running down his face. He did not even look at Severus or the sky… choosing the morbid sight in front of him.

The flaming Hollow… an incongruous scene of bright orange flames lighting up the surrounding area. The once magnificent house, now in shambles, fire eating at its core. One really could not describe it… it was sad, yes, but majestic, daunting, and glorious all at once… but only one with a pessimistic out look would see it as such.

Off toward the burning house you could see Sirius Black running around franticly, crying like a baby, staring at the dead faces of his best friends.

It almost made Severus sick, the man was making a fool of himself.

"You're not going to go down and see her?"

Severus didn't need to turn around to know who was speaking; Remus however, spun fast and for some reason was surprised by the appearance of the Headmaster. The twinkle was gone from normally infuriating blue eyes. And even though it was a…sad?... event he still wore brightly coloured robes.

Severus gazed down at the house taking in the aurors speaking in quiet terms to each other.

"No."

Dumbledore nodded as if he understood, then Remus spoke for the first time there.

"Do they blame Sirius?"

"Yes, but some seem so sure of his innocence, and taking in how he is acting now there will be a full trial to see."

Remus nodded at Albus' response.

Severus could not help but feel guilty for the entire thing. He was the Order's spy, he was the undercover death eater, it was his job to find out about these kinds of things. But no, now the only woman he ever loved was gone because of his stupidity. He lost the Dark Lord's trust and never found any thing out about the attack.

Well at least he was now free of the Dark Lord, at the cost of Lily he thought bitterly.

He was so surprised when he had found out that Harry had lived, how a tiny little baby could 'defeat' the greatest dark lord of the century was beyond him.

Not even looking at the two behind him he started walking towards the house. As he walked the aurors pulled out wands and pointed them at him. His stride did not break, he had nothing to fear, even Dumbledore was on his side. He walked towards where Black was holding his son. The man looked broken… crumpled on the ground seeing nothing more than the little thing in his arms.

Walking so that he was equally footed with Black's form he stared down at his son.

He reached down and slowly plucked Harry from Sirius' immobile arms.

The little boy was sound asleep; his thick black mop of hair was slightly sweaty. On top of his forehead was a small perfectly cut bolt of lightning. Other then that he looked to have been in no trouble at all this night, but he stared at the once bloody cut on his forehead. 

Staring at it for a moment, he knew that his son would have that scar forever, a curse scar, one of the only ones ever to be recorded. Loosening one of his arms he brought his hand slowly to the baby's head, tracing a finger down the length of the scar.

Suddenly the young boy in his arms started to stir, opening his tiny eyes, the small orbs of emerald showed through.

Severus looked at those eyes, memories of his beloved flooded back to him. He now found looking into these eyes to be painful. It really hurt… the boy was a constant reminder of what he had now lost, it was then he made a rather rash decision.

It was then and there he knew that he couldn't keep Harry. He wouldn't make him happy; the poor boy would grow up unloved. He wouldn't be able to look into those eyes at all with out getting resentful. The boy would be much happier with Lupin or even Black, better that and never know where his real father was. Hell maybe the boy would be happier if he thought that James Potter was his father.

Not being able to take it any longer he shoved the boy back into Black's arms and stalked off.

Lupin made to follow him but a hand upon his shoulder stopped him.

"Let him go, he isn't ready to face this yet. The boy will go to his relatives; Lily does have a sister whom he can go to." Giving a sad smile Dumbledore took the child gently in his arms and apparated away.

Sirius looked at the spot that Dumbledore had just previously stood in, in anger, he then turned to Lupin.

"How dare Snape do- do that! Bloody Hell I mean I never liked him the greasy git! This is his son; I'm in no position to deny it! Damn it Lily hated her sister, and they hated her, how exactly do you think poor Harry will grow up? I'm his Godfather for God's sake!"

Once Sirius was done with his little rant Remus gently patted his shoulder giving him a sad smile doubling Dumbledore's.

"You can't take him- not yet anyways, you have to go through the trial. Besides that I don't think that any of us are in the condition to handle this right now… though I loathe to say it I think Dumbledore may be right in what to do. And I am sure that he has a good reason, he won't stick Harry in any kind of danger."

"Not consciously anyways," Sirius added on with a soft sigh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at number four Privet Drive a young Harry Potter/Snape sat upon the door step of one Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Unaware of what would happen to him, what his childhood would be like, nothing will be as it should for this poor little raven.

In the darkest dungeon of Hogwarts Severus Snape was pacing back and forth contemplating whether what he did was for the best. In the end deciding that it was, when the boy came to Hogwarts he would make sure every thing went the right way for his son.

But no one, not Dumbledore, not Sirius, not Lupin or Snape knew what would happen to the poor young Potter/Snape within the next few traumatizing years of his childhood.

Even with the looming future that looked before them across Britain Witches and Wizards alike raised their glasses and their hats to the sky, each thinking the same thing.

"To Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Kiss me while I'm still alive, _

_kiss me whilst I kiss the sky._

Let me die on my own terms,

_let me live and let me learn._

As I follow my own way,

_I'll live another damn damn day._

For my freedom there's sacrifice,

_Remember now this was my life._

_-_

Never loved in my childhood,

_alone and brave is how I stood._

No one there at the end of the day,

_to wash my blood and tears away._

I stood alone with out a friend,

_I was this way until the end._

You were my friend but I was wrong,

_you were betraying me all along._

_-_

_You treated me like I was your tool, _

_for you to command and for you to rule._

I was the weapon nothing more,

_used until I was needed no more._

You ruled me hard with out consent,

_you betrayed me so I went._

My life was never easy more like it was ruff,

_I'm telling you now that I've suffered enough_

_-_

They tell you when sad, remember a happier time,

_what if I had none to truly call mine?_

I try to hold on with all of my might,

_even though I have a heart more blacker then night._

I'm losing control as I try to hold on,

_but there's no point in living when your happiness is gone._

You never realized just what was at steak,

_with all of this pressure I know that I'll break._

_-_

But I will hold I wont let you win,

_why give the satisfaction 'cause I simply gave in?_

Why give you the pleasure of knowing you won,

_but this battle we fight is not yet quite done._

From you I was judged from what of my name,

_with 1 thing I did you put me to shame_

I go through the hard times, the hurt and the pain,

_but still my sprit is one you won't tame._

_-_

You tangled me in a web of lies,

_pushing me till I soon would die._

I realized too soon I'd always be alone,

_as the glitter once my eyes hardened to stone._

Before my defeat I was real nice,

_until my warm heart froze into ice._

I'm not the same person that I once was,

_Learning that life's not all happiness and fuzz_

_-_

I want to leave this place and never look back,

_I know I'm a coward from the courage I lack._

I look onto God as he holds out his hand,

_I know I'll be lead into the Promised Land._

I'm tired of the stress that you put onto me,

_I left and intend to remain free._

In this damn world this damn day,

_I hate it here so I ran away._

_-_

You never cared for me from what you have shown,

_you stuck me high on a pedestal and left me alone._

I may look weak and I may not look strong,

_but you pushed me around and it's gone on too long._

You punished me longer then I can allow,

_I won't kneel to you and I know I won't bow._

_But I still keep fighting what ever comes through._

Becuase you are my demon and I'll defeat you.

_-_

So kiss me while I'm still alive,

_kiss me whilst I kiss the sky._

Let me die on my own terms,

_let me live and let me learn._

As I follow my own way,

_I'll live another damn damn day._

For my freedom come sacrifice,

_remember now this was my life._

_-_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N I know I know this chapter is a little corny but I'm sorry the beginnings of a story aren't always my best work. So Please review feed back always helps. I am going to have Harry be rescued before Hogwarts so that I can get some father son bonding as well as some you know like Harry x Sirius x Remus friendship bonding. I mean come on Harry needs a babysitter. I hope that Snape isn't too out of character so if you have any suggestions. And I'm going to ask you people now just to make it easier later on, what house should Harry be in?

So Please REVIEW!


	2. Alone

-

-

**A/N** ok first off I have a lot of people asking about the poem at the end of the last chapter, the last four lines belong to three doors down but I wrote most of it, I put it up on FictionPress and I got bored and added it here. Well here's the next chapter and thanks for all of the reviews. I'm making Harry start school a little early cause I started kindergarten when I was 4 and im not sure if that's too early but it's my story so I don't care. And also I know im making Harry overly smart but well with the way the Dursleys treat him he deserves a little intellect. And again thank you all for the great reviews bows to all lets go

-

-

**Disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does so don't sue!

-

-  
  
**Summery** read the first chapter if you want it.

-

-  
  
**Rating** PG 13 if you want to know why you can read the part about it on in the first chapter.

-

-  
  
Ok now we can begin YEAH!!!

-  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
Young 5 ½ year old Harry Potter sat alone in his cupboard under the stairs, he sat silently hugging his knees up to his chest. The little boy was slowly rocking himself back and forth, all across his little skinny arms where big black, blue, and purple bruises.  
  
Harry had always tried to be a good boy, but every time he did he was punished. Ever since he had been able to talk and walk, he had always been very curious always wondering what the world had to offer. But as soon as he had begun to question the world the Dursleys were right there to squash his dreams, making him believe that he was worthless.  
  
After Harry had become 3 he had asked the question, he meant no harm, but he asked about his parents.  
  
That alone earned him one of his worst beatings he had every received, along with that he had been locked in the cupboard with out food for a week.  
  
Harry, after the beatings steadily grew worse began to withdraw into himself. Never talking, completing his look of a cute little scare crow, he was very thin due to the starving his relatives put him through; his cloths were twice his size making him look even smaller.  
  
At school he would always receive good grades, in the beginning though his teachers saw just how good he was, how he was a gifted child one whom will have a great future.  
  
Of coarse the teachers wanting to show him off skipped him ahead a few grades then told his relatives thinking that as the best idea, this just got him punished.  
  
After that he kept his intellect to himself never answering anything, and never really trying.  
  
Now to make sure that he would stay smart and ahead of his class he read, stealing books that his cousin got during birthdays and would probably never read.  
  
During recess at school he would waste at the library reading all they had to offer. By the time he was four he had fully taught himself how to read.  
  
But today he had gotten this beating for what he perceived as nothing.  
  
The Dursleys had suddenly wanted him to start making their breakfast, suddenly last week telling him that it was his new job. He though, had no experience in how to cook, as in turn making many mistakes.  
  
His Uncle Vernon, seeing this as an opportunity to vent his frustrations beat him, complaining how they had raised them out of the goodness of their hearts, and how he wouldn't retuning the favor by doing a chore as simple as cleaning. Harry not knowing it was wrong fought back saying how it wasn't as easy as he perceived.  
  
This as you can probably tell wasn't the smartest thing to say to some one who is well ten times you won size.  
  
Poor Harry had learned his lesson now, as he had been sitting in the cupboard willing his stomach still which threatened to empty itself from the whole lack of food.  
  
Harry knew he had had worse knowing that during some of the beatings he passed out from the pain, this time he had been aware the whole time, even though it didn't seem that great.  
  
For the last half hour his body threatened to fall asleep, he had been fighting it knowing that soon his 'family' would be awake and he would have to do dinner. As though the sprits had heard him the cupboard door opened suddenly.  
  
His Aunt Petunia stood there staring at him with a look only described as one mixed of hatred and disgust, she shooed him out telling him to begin making the dinner, also telling him that his uncle would be home within the hour.  
  
Little Harry scurried to the kitchen and began pulling out some pots to make dinner, often having to stand on chairs just to be able to reach half of the things that he would need in order to cook.  
  
After he was about done he heard the front door open violently signaling that his uncle Vernon had arrived home.  
  
"Boy," this was what greeted Harry, it had never changed over the years,  
  
"Dinner better be ready or you gonna get it!" Luckily for Harry he had finished while his uncle had greeted his aunt and cousin after arriving.  
  
"Yes uncle," Harry said in a timid quiet voice.  
  
Setting everything around the table he put the food and plates in the right spot for the proper person to sit and eat. Dinner luckily was a quick affair and his uncle seemed to be in a good mood, even letting Harry have a piece of bread and cheese to eat.  
  
All that changed quickly with his mood when Harry, trying to carry all the dirty dishes to the sink dropped a plate and it smashed on the floor.  
  
Just about instantly his uncle changed from his normal pinky colour to red and then moved on to purple. In Harry's opinion he looked like a big fat grape even though it really wasn't the best time to be thinking about that, damn his poor little four year old mind.  
  
Before Harry even had the chance to apologize his uncle was on him grabbing him tightly by the cuff of his shirt and dragging him toward the cupboard, then dropping him right in front of it and began his advance.  
  
Harry did all that he could to curl up tightly and to cover his face which unfortunately seemed to be his uncles favorite target in the whole ordeal.  
  
Harry never caught much of his uncle's ramblings during the beating since the entire time he tries to keep the tears from coming.  
  
Even though he was merely four he hadn't cried for years, often he felt like it but crying was a weakness, and often it urged his uncle on during the beating. Harry was now almost blacking out from the pain felt his uncle stop, and then heard him walking away.  
  
He almost thought that he had gotten off easy until his uncle came back, even though he couldn't see anything he almost knew that his uncle was smirking. Wondering just what the hell this was all about he suddenly felt a pain that was much worse, willing his eyes open he looked at his uncle now almost wishing he hadn't.  
  
In his uncles hand was a knife, to which his uncle was using to cut deep long gashes across his arms and legs. Looking at his uncles face he noticed the sadistic bastard was enjoying it, and also as he had guessed it he was smirking like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Well boy, you had ticked me off earlier this week and here I thought that you had almost learned you lesson, but then you dropping the plates which we had to wok to pay for was the last straw. Your just like your parents, freeloaders they were always leaching off good people. And your whore of a mother, black sheep of poor Petunias family dragging their good name to the floor, here we are taking you in and how do you repay us? Breaking our stuff and taking joy in it."  
  
Harry by now had learned not to respond to what he said about his family, knowing he would only egg him on.  
  
The next thing the little raven saw was blackness, and he welcomed it.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Albus Dumbledore sat up in his office talking quietly to Remus Lupin, both whom were waiting for Professor Snape to arrive.  
  
Each had a cup of tea in their hands and were sipping it when the dark haired man walked calmly into the room.  
  
"Severus please, take a seat," the old man moved his hand across the floor where an old cheery wood chair appeared out of thin air. Severus took the seat gracefully, then took the tea offered by his old friend, (well semi friend) Remus.  
  
Coughing slightly Severus began,  
  
"Just what is the reason you called me here, I know it is seemingly not to chat I assume." Severus still looking clam locked eyes with the ice blue one across from him. Albus looked away from him, knowing that he shouldn't pussy foot around Severus, the man was not easily fooled. So he began,  
  
"Severus, I have received warning from Arberella (sp?) and she has news, not good mind you, about your son." Dumbledore could now tell that he had captured Severus' attention, for he now looked less calm and worry showed in his eyes.  
  
The past years had been rough on him, though he still refused to admit that he wanted his son.  
  
"And...." Severus was waiting heatedly for Albus to continue, though he would never admit it to anyone he missed his son and he wished that he could hold him again despite what he though about himself being a father. Now with what Albus was saying he began to get worried over his son.  
  
"Well, she said that she hasn't seen him at all, but when he was out doing gardening a few days ago, she said that he looked deathly sick, also disturbingly thin with cloths made for some one at least twice the boys size. She got worried and called me."  
  
The potions professor now looked pale, well more then usual, and also looked murderous.  
  
"Albus, even though I said that I would never be the right kind of father for the boy, that doesn't mean I wanted you to put him with someone worse!"  
  
Remus whom had remained quiet the whole time looked up at Severus, "Then go get him,"  
  
He said this very quietly, and both Albus and Severus turned to him, "He's your son is he not? He'd be better off with you, go get him and raise him like you should have from the beginning."  
  
As Remus spoke his tone raised quickly as he slowly got angrier.  
  
He loved Harry like his own son, no one should be put through what Albus was describing, especially when it could have been prevented.  
  
"Severus, at least go check on the boy, Figg may be wrong I don't know, if he is fine leave him there if you wish, but if he isn't then bring him back. I can only hope that we are not to late."  
  
With that Severus walked silently out of the room, leaving to solemn people behind. He walked to the apparition point and disappeared to number four Privet Drive.

-

-

* * *

-

-

When he arrived he located the right house, walking up to it he did a simple unlocking charm. Walking slowly and quietly inside he saw that all the lights were off almost instantly telling him that every one was asleep.  
  
Taking his first really look at the inside of the house he saw how there was almost no proof that another child lived there besides a very fat one which he knew wasn't his son.  
  
He searched all the rooms in the house finding none that held his son; he even checked the basement for God's sake.  
  
Suddenly he heard a slight movement coming from behind him. Quickly he whipped out his wand, half expecting some death eater to be standing right there, seeing nothing there she shook off the paranoid feeling, then after turning around again he again heard the small sound of movement.  
  
Curiosity capturing him he walked over to where he heard the sound. It lead him to an old cupboard, reaching down to open it, until he realized that it was locked.  
  
Suddenly something dawned on him, fear ripped inside of him, using a spell to quickly unlock the small door, he ripped it open.  
  
What he saw inside must have taken years off his life, there was his son laying in the dusty cupboard surrounded by spiders and dirt, covered in bruises and cuts. He looked like the living dead, thin as a stick and swimming in cloths that he wouldn't even let house elves, if they wore them, wear them.  
  
As carefully as he could, he picked up his son and he felt him stir. Big green eyes, which painfully reminding him of Lily looked painfully, as well as questioningly up at him, Severus just gave him a look that told him that now was not the time.  
  
As soon as the boy stopped looking at him the poor beaten boy fell unconscious. Anger ripped inside of him, anger mainly for the Dursleys, but a small amount for Dumbledore for putting the poor boy here.  
  
He would have to stop by later to 'thank' the family for the well being of his son, and he thought with pride, he would get Black and Lupin to help him.  
  
Severus gained a sadistic grin on his face as he walked carefully out the door with his son in his arms.  
  
He aparated to Hogsmade and almost ran to Hogwarts, hoping that he wasn't too late for his son.

* * *

-

-

_NO ONE  
  
Surrounded by people _

_But I'm alone _

_Unprotected _

_And all alone_

_-_

_Put up on display _

_For the whole world to see_

_ The light may be bright _

_But it's dark to me_

_-  
  
All just seems hopeless _

_Its doomed before done _

_It seems I have lost _

_It seems they have won_

_-  
  
Hiding in darkness _

_No place to go _

_Life passes me drifting_

_ Both to and fro_

_-  
  
From my point of view _

_No one is there _

_No one to help me _

_No one who cares_

_-  
  
So I sit here alone _

_In my shadow of doubt _

_Painfully alone _

_And don't want to get out._

_-

* * *

_

_-  
_  
**Fin**

**-**

****  
  
A/N finally done, I have now earned a new respect for those people who are able to write like super long chapters I mean this took me like an hour to write. Maybe I'm just slow, thinks hard dunno. One thing I have to say is that I'm sorry not to many people really talk in this but right now the thoughts are a little more important, but in later chapters I'll try to make them talk more. And if any of you have any ideas for pranks I'll greatly appreciate it, I mean he's living with Padfoot, there has to be pranks. Also I'm getting a head start on ideas for houses Harry should be in so vote for it.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-


	3. getting the help needed

-

-

-

**A/N** ok this story may have taken a bit longer to update and for that I'm sorry. At the end of each chapter I'll try to respond to the questions that you asked. Thank you again for all the reviews they are really encouraging.

-  
  
**Disclaimer** none of these belong to me, not the idea, the people or places. So don't sue im not getting rich.

-  
  
**Summery** read first chapter

-  
  
**Rating** PG – 13

-  
  
**CHAPTER 3  
**-

-

Poppy Pomfrey was one of the best healers around, or at least she was known as one of the best available. She, herself had grown up in a small town which consisted of muggleborn families even though she was a half blood, with a magical father, and a muggle mother.  
  
When Voldemort had begun his first campaign of terror against the 'mudbloods', this town was unfortunately one of the first that he had eliminated. And sadly her parents were upon the many whom died during the assault.  
  
At the same time she was in her 7th year at Hogwarts, in the house of Ravenclaw, she became really thankful for her friends also during this time, as they were really supportive to her.  
  
After her parents death she knew that she wanted to help people during her life, in turn she became a healer.  
  
Strait after Hogwarts she became the nurse for the Hogwarts infirmary. She had taken care of children for years now, for Quidditch accidents, children's run-in's with beast and animals alike.  
  
Two students out of the entire population seemed to stick out more then the rest with in their visits to her wing. James Potter, the young boy she remembered as free spirited and always got into brawls with one Severus Snape.  
  
Yes Severus was the only other person she saw often in the infirmary, he could duel with the best of them, as could Potter, but when house rivalries came into play, many got hurt, these two in particular.  
  
When she had heard that the poor Potter was dead, she like many others was deeply affected.  
  
Severus Snape was one who also was deeply hurt upon the deaths, many would think that he just missed Lily Potter, as it was common knowledge that they had dated for a while. But in truth that was only part of it, very few knew this but it was clear that he blamed himself, probably for not being the most trusted spy in the death eaters.  
  
Now she saw him moping around the castle just waiting for the inevitable to occur.  
  
As many others had also wondered, she did also on why he didn't take his son after the attack, rather then let him be taken by those muggles  
  
. She remembered when he had been a spy for Dumbledore, how after every meeting he was forced down here by Albus. Every time he looked like he had been to hell and back, which taking in the situation he probably had been. Through out the war she had seen things like this and worse.  
  
But one does not do to dwell on the past, so she didn't.  
  
Then when she saw Severus running into the hospital wing in the middle of the night acting like hell had frozen over, she had every right to be a little pissed. But all ideas of yelling at him till the sun rose, and it was the proper time to wake up were washed away when she saw what was in his arms.  
  
What she saw there must have taken years from her life, as she said she had seen it all, but this...this was horrible.  
  
Who would, or for that matter could do that to anyone? A child none the less.  
  
The little boy looked to be about three, but it was hard to tell, he looked to be mangled. Bruises covered almost every inch, each one bluer and blacker then the one before it. Cuts seemed to streak across his arms and legs, and blood was almost dominated, she didn't think she had ever seen a boy who was so skinny.  
  
Before she even gave Severus the chance to talk she jumped into full nurse mode.  
  
"Quickly Severus! Place him one the second bed. Now! Ok who is the boy here?" Severus seemed to flinch slightly, after setting him on the bed he turned to face her,  
  
"Its Harry Potter." He said this very quietly. She barely spared any expense at the name, and hurried about, pulling out potions and salves, then pouring them down his throat, and rubbing where need be.  
  
Severus stood perfectly still, in a stupor and eyes never leaving his son, until that is Poppy began to yell again.  
  
"What are you just standing there for? Quickly I need some blood replenishing potions, and a few minor cut healers. I had some earlier but I had to use it on some foolish first years."  
  
The yelling snapped Snape out of the stupor and he ran to do what he was asked.  
-

-

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

-

-

After he had finished what he was asked by Poppy he found himself running towards the Headmasters office, where Albus, Lupin, and now more then likely Black were waiting for him.  
  
As he ran he passed many old portraits who yelled despite of themselves, at him to slow down.  
  
He finally reached the old crumbling stone gargoyle that marked the entrance of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's office.  
  
Before he began to enter he stopped to make himself presentable, smoothing out the crumbles in his robes, striating down his greasy hair, and the like. Saying the password as he rolled his eyes, 'Snickers', and he began bounding up the stairs taking them three by three.  
  
As he walked in the sight that greeted him was much like he had suspected. Lupin and Dumbledore sat in the same spots as before sipping the probably same cup of tea. The only difference was the mutt now occupied the room, pacing back and forth.  
  
"So Severus, did you retrieve our young friend." At Severus' nod he continued, "May I ask how he is, where is he?"  
  
Severus simply walked toward the desk and collapsed on an old cracked armchair in front of Dumbledore, before answering.  
  
"Yes, yes I did," he paused and took sometime to gather his thoughts and to figure out just what he was going to say.  
  
"His condition though, is what I find quite interesting, do you know what it is Albus?" Every one's eyes were trained on Severus, each a little widened in surprise and showed the look of calculating.  
  
Each took in his calm demeanor and where just a little frightened, every one of them seemed to guess that in truth he was shaking with rage.  
  
And then as each had suspected, but where none the less surprised, Severus exploded.  
  
"How could put him there? I mean for Gods sake I bet he would have been safer with Voldemort! Good Bleeding God's do you even want to guess just how much this is pissing me off? We should just be glad we got him out of there before he was killed. They hit him Albus they HIT MY SON!!! Now what the hell where you thinking?"  
  
Snape seemed to have centered on Albus for venting all of his anger, and finally he seemed to calm down, until that is Black spoke up in a deadly voice,  
  
"What Happened? What did the bastards do?" his voice was calm just like Snape's had been earlier, but soon was growing in volume.  
  
"Hell I don't even think that I can entirely be mad at those bastards, damn it I'm pissed off at you. You son of a bitch, Harry shouldn't have even had to go there, you could have taken him! Instead you let him be shipped off to the god forsaken muggles, but you didn't care? No you shipped him off the first chance you got! Before you didn't even acknowledge that he was your son, now you do? What the hell is up with that? You don't deserve him."  
  
Sirius never had the chance to finish his rant before a fist connected with the side of his jaw.  
  
By the sound it made he was sure that it had broken on contact, he turned a glared at Severus, who in turned glared right back.  
  
Severus had known that the words were closer to the truth then he cared to know, but he flat out refused to have someone mocking him with them, and when he said the stuff about him not deserving him that was the last straw on the camels back.  
  
Lupin then stepped between them, looking almost as mad as the pair, well, thought Severus, I forgot the werewolf was even here, well at least he's keeping the mutt on a leash. Black who was cradling his broken jaw, was glaring at the interfering Remus Lupin.  
  
"Both of you stop it right now! Let us just go and see just how bad Harry is, then you can just take your anger out on the one who deserves it. But it isn't helping Harry at all with all of you brawling, this isn't all about you!"  
  
Both simply nodded dumbly to the werewolf, they didn't want to contradict the wolf, seeing just how possessive he was towards Harry.  
  
They knew how Harry had been like a son to him, his cub, and was almost even named godfather to the boy, and was now like an uncle to him.  
  
They knew that he wanted to extract the proper revenge for what was done against him. Revenge was sweet and all three wanted it.

-

-  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

-  
Review responses  
  
**Serpent of the light** -thanks for the reviews, and I'm sorry about the errors I'm really not very good at spelling. . Thanks for the comments and ideas.  
  
**Charlie Quill** I fixed the whole thing where you have to sign in, I forgot to do that sorry about the inconvenience. I know what you mean about Harry being adorable when he's helpless, but when he gets to Hogwarts I'm gonna make him just a little more independent but he will still rely on his father. I don't know how to get a beta, do you I would if I knew how but I've only heard of them and im not entirely sure what they do blushes About the whole protection thing, well Harry was suppose to go to Severus to begin with but well since he didn't want him he went to the Dursleys as long as there's love Harry will be safe. So thanks for the reviews .  
  
**Connie Eressea** first off thanks for the review, the poem wasn't a song, I wrote it one day when I got bored, although a few lines are from three doors down. I could understand what you wrote, your good at English don't worry. Harry will live with Severus but since Remus and Sirius are like uncles they will see Harry a lot, and probably stay there a lot just to annoy Severus . they still don't like him. And no it won't be Harry Sirius slash, I have nothing against them I just can't write them  
  
**PsychoticSlyth** thanks for the review . this is the third chapter so well now at least I have more then one.  
  
**K** thx for the review!!  
  
**Glyph** I wish I could get a beta reader, but I really don't know how so if you could would you tell me how, but at least my grammar isn't that bad, you can understand it right blushes I hope so any ways, But thanks for the review.  
  
**Leggylover03** thanks a whole bunch for the review!! Reviews always help the writers.  
  
**Chassandra** thank you also for the review, a lot of people seem to like Severitus story's I never really know why  
  
**Pure Black** of course Severus is and idiot, but that's why we love him right? And the story definitely wouldn't go anywhere if he took Harry right off, and I'd have no ideas what to right. Thanks for the review.  
  
**SlythCat19** ty for the review and for saying how to spell Arabella I didn't have a book with me and I had to guess. But thank you.  
  
**Foreverspinning** really interesting name if I do say, but thanks for the review, and of course Sirius gets mad, he's just a little crazy even if he didn't go to Azkaban. .  
  
**Unseen Watcher** thx for the review and for course the Dursleys will get it, I probably will have them do something but Harry wont find out for a while, and if you have any ideas what should happen to the Dursleys make sure to tell me.

-

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -

* * *

-

-  
Stupid poem of the day, I didn't write this but my friend asked me to put it in, can anyone guess what book its from? Its an old book but the poems funny so I decided that I would put it in.  
  
The Saxons came in the dead of night With all the folks asleep They killed off all the woman For they'd rather rape the sheep.  
  
Lol that's so stupid but my friend wrote that in every ones yearbooks, .

-

-  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - --

* * *

-

-

-  
  
A/N Thanks for all the reviews, and I know that Pomfrey seems young because in all the FF stories they make her older, but they never said how old she was so I made her young. I'm still trying to get the people to talk more and have less thoughts but this is the way that I'm use to writing so sorry. If you have any ideas on what house to put in when you review say so, also can you put in some prank ideas, I only got one from one person. And I know that the endings kinda crappy, but this chapter was going to be longer but I have to go to my friends party soon so I'll leave it at this and time the rest later. Just so's ya know I love Padfoot and he's gonna be a big part in the story, probably just for Padfoot annoying purposes but hey whats wrong with that? Please Review!!!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-


	4. Revenge needed

****

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N** - I would really really like to thank Er Monkey, burner of cookies for being my beta reader and just to annoy you guys I'll say that alot. . jk dont worry I'm done. But ok this chapter may have taken a little longer to update and for that I'm sorry but some people take longer so don't complain so here it is. Hey what are you doing reading this thing go to the story you can all just skip over the disclaimer and stuff thats not important its just so I dont get sued, not important. And what are you still doing reading this go read the story

-

-

**Disclaimer **I don't own any of this Rowling does so you no sue got it?

-

-

**Summary **Good lord if you're still looking here for the summary there must really be something wrong with you.

-

-

**Rating** PG – 13 for bad words and well I guess the violence is bad as well

-

-

Okay here we go 

**_CHAPTER 4_**

-

-

Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin were all walking, albeit rather quickly, through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
They each wondered what exactly would be greeting them when they, at long last, reached the infirmary. And one, whom had already seen what they were wondering about, wondered exactly what their shared reactions would be.  
  
The footsteps of the companions echoed dominantly off the walls of the ancient hallways forming an erratic beat. As they neared the hospital wing, each of their paces seemed to quicken just a little bit.  
  
Dumbledore, the better of them all, had a surprising look on his face that showed the utmost calmness, even through the trying hour. Where as every one else around him each wore expressions that came to be similar to the next. Anger and worry, these emotions shown on the faces of each of the other three.  
  
Finally reaching their destination, they slowly walked in, each quieter then the one before, each not wanting to bring down the wrath of Madam Pomfrey who would surely kick them out for any simple task such as breathing to loudly.  
  
Severus walked in first, followed by Black and Lupin, and then finally Dumbledore, who softly shut the infirmary door behind them.  
  
As they walked in, Poppy came out from her office to greet the headmaster and his companions.  
  
"Poppy, has he improved at all? Since I brought in the potions, that is?" Severus' voice was just a tad bit strained as he asked the question.  
  
She looked up at Severus, from where she had previously been looking at the small bed which held his son.  
  
"Well, I believe most of the minor cuts and bruises will have healed by now, and the more severe ones will have healed by the end of tomorrow. The fractured bones may take a few days because he is young, and bones are not made to be healed with magic really quickly at his age. The ankle that was shattered was an old wound and won't be fully healed for a week after he wakes up, and he will have to try and stay off of it."  
  
She paused to pick up a small note pad which most likely held the medical condition of the boy on the bed, and flipped through a few pages till she found what she was looking for.  
  
"What I am mainly concerned about is the internal damage. When several of the ribs were fractured, it caused damage to several organs, mainly the lungs. They are badly bruised and he will have to stay here for a few days so that I can monitor their condition. Then, after he leaves, he will have to take a potion once a day to insure healing. Breathing may be a little hard for him for a while."  
  
Pausing, she sighed slightly, then looked up at Severus and stared him in the eye when she said the next part.  
  
"We should really be glad that you got him out of there when you did, a few more years of that, and well, who knows how bad it could have gotten. What you all should worry about is his mental condition, being submitted to that cannot have been good for him, who knows how he will react to us..."  
  
She let this hang in the air, letting each of them figure out what she meant on their own.  
  
Dumbledore sat on an old plush chair looking indifferent as ever, however this time his eyes showed his true ideals.  
  
Severus, Remus, and Sirius each looked slightly murderous exactly as they did back when they attended school here. Remus though still looked, even though angry, the more sensible one.  
  
Poppy looked at the three, taking them in one by one; each hated the other in school and she had seen that look many times fluctuating against one another. She held pity, through her own anger that is, at whom ever had hurt the poor raven child sitting on the bed before her.  
  
"Can we see Harry now?"  
  
Sirius' question, though innocent, held sadness. He was motioning to the closed curtains around the bed and Poppy forgot that she had never opened them. Looking at the utterly helpless look on his face she couldn't say no. She nodded, then strolled the few feet over to the covered bed and motioned, showing that that was the right bed.  
  
"It may not be the best to see him like this but you may. I'll let you be alone."  
  
With that she slowly walked back towards her office; each of the men in the wing nodding their thanks to her.  
  
She suddenly looked back with a fierce look on her face, "And if you disturb him in any way I'll kick you out with out a second thought. You hear me? Family and Headmaster or not I will not have you disturbing 'my' patient, so hush up and be quick."  
  
They all smiled slightly at her possessiveness.  
  
Snape stood away from the others whom had not seen the child in years and him just a few hours ago, also he was a little wary about seeing his son once again.  
  
Remus stepped forward in front of the rest and drew the fine satin white curtains back. Their responses were much like Severus had pictured each a little angry and surprised all though they had been expecting it.  
  
Remus started pacing, a weird thoughtful look on his face, and every once and a while he turned to look at the boy who was like a child to him, only to quickly look away as if in some kind of pain.  
  
Sirius had angry tears in his eyes laying his head down on top of one of Harry's hands not being able to stand and look at the face.  
  
Dumbledore just sat back and had a look similar to Remus' on his face, though his also held some kind of guilt and disappointment on his features. Every once and a while Severus caught him muttering nonsense words, some like; 'fool', 'should have listened to Minerva', and 'all my fault'.  
  
But Severus really did not dwell on this but put this information in the back of his mind for later.  
  
Taking a few steps forwards he took in the boy now that he was healed up some, he was still dreadfully thin, also now that he was able to see his face, he saw that he was dreadfully pale.  
  
Also, to his surprise, the boy looked a little like a Snape. He had slightly pointed features and dark raven hair, though mostly he looked like Lily, which he was glad for. Most features wouldn't become prominent until an older age.  
  
He was personally glad that the boy's eyes weren't open, just looking at them brought a painful round of remembrance and he didn't think that he could take another go.  
  
Walking next to the bed he sat down in an old wicket chair saved for visitors and collapsed in it. Putting his face in his hand he just sat there.  
  
He thought about how the mutt had been right, back up in the office. How it was entirely his fault and he could have stopped all of this. His thoughts were broken as he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Barely sparing the owner of the hand a look, he saw it was Remus, all he said was,  
  
"Ready?"  
  
All this did was confuse him, he looked at the werewolf in a questioning way, but instead he was answered by the mutt.  
  
"Well he's your son isn't he? We were planning to go and well.... collect Harry's belongings, get a cup of tea, murder his relatives, and converse about the weather. You know, a round about job."  
  
Severus looked at Sirius, perplexed, taking in his chipper voice that held venom, and his slightly trembling physique.  
  
He stood up slowly, so as not to create a dizzy spell, and began to follow the two marauders, understanding how angry they were. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw Dumbledore looking at them with that annoying twinkle in his eye, and continued on. They made quite a team; two former marauders and a once been Death Eater, one can only feel sorry for what they could and would bring to the Dursley household.

-

-

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

-

-

Severus felt slightly out of place walking with the two men. Sure he wanted revenge more then any thing, but the look on the two men's face scared him.  
  
They were looking like they were going to a baseball game, excited but bored all the same; Severus wondered whether they had done this before.  
  
All too soon they reached number four, Private Drive under Severus' jurisdiction of course.  
  
Sirius didn't even bother to knock; he just said the unlocking charm and kicked the door open. Severus glanced at Remus but he just shrugged like this happened every day and walked in after Black.  
  
Severus walked in; suddenly there was a huge clunking on the stairs. Each of them looked at the gigantic man, who looked like a huge whale; he was a very interesting shade of purple. The former Death Eater-turned-spy stepped forward, twirling his wand between his fingers.  
  
"Why hello, my name's Severus Snape, Harry's father. You must be his uncle. I never did get to thank you for taking him in." Severus' voice was almost as greasy as his hair and dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Vernon Dursley turned pale and started stuttering, "The freak deserved it. We took him in. The brat deserved whatever he got."  
  
Whatever else he was going to say was cut off when Severus punched him, and Sirius spoke up, "Don't talk about Harry like that." Then he turned to Severus, "Remus and I will go take care of the others, you can have this big lug," he motioned at the elephant sized man.  
  
'This will be fun.' Severus thought to himself.  
  
Setting his wand out in front of him he gave Vernon an evil look.  
  
"Remesroen." (totally made it up) He said quietly and a dark blue light erupted from the end of his willow wand.  
  
Vernon started howling in pain.  
  
"Do you like that, Muggle? It lets you relive the pain that you inflicted on others, call it your just deserts."  
  
Severus chuckled lightly then looked at Sirius and Remus who were now walking down the stairs with happy looks on their each of their faces.  
  
In each of their hand was a mini animal; in Sirius' was a tiny pink horse that looked kind of deformed with a long neck and huge mouth.  
  
Severus assumed that it was Harry's aunt. In Remus' hand was an abnormally fat yellow pig.  
  
"Um, Remus did you have to make his cousin so fat? I mean sure he did wrong but no one should be that fat." Sirius looked a little worried that Remus may have over-hurt the boy.  
  
"No, I can't get him thinner he's already that fat," Remus looked slightly disgusted at the fact.  
  
Sirius chuckled and started poking the little pig that squealed and tried to run away out of the hand.  
  
Both Sirius and Remus magically created some jars that they could put the little animals in.  
  
"Now Severus, what are you going to do with the other lovely Dursley? I mean we had fun with these two, especially choosing their 'new', um, look." They all looked back down to the oldest Dursley who had passed out from the pain and was now twitching slightly, each looked at him with disgust and anger.  
  
"What should I do with this fatso, I mean I didn't have nearly as much fun as I wanted he passed out with in the first few minutes. Pathetic. I want to revive him, but we've probably used enough magic to alert the ministry and well, we should probably leave." Severus kicked the big body a few times.  
  
"Don't worry Snape, there is still the trial. I mean, there are lots of laws against child abuse and they don't look too kindly on it, especially when it's on the Boy-Who-Lived."  
  
Sirius smiled at Severus who just glared at the smiling Sirius who called his son that most ridiculous name, and then pointed his wand back at Vernon.  
  
First he turned him in to a rat and picked him up by his tail.  
  
"Let's go, Harry should be up by now." They walked out and apparated to Hogsmeade, fully intent to hand over the Dursleys to Dumbledore for their trial.  
  
They walked the rest of the way up to Hogwarts and headed to Dumbledore's office.

-

-

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

-

Okay here's the poem for this chapter it doesn't really go but it's the only one I had on me and it's a good one so here it goes - - -

-

-

_**I look around at all the death and destruction.  
  
Hating the person who caused the corruption.  
  
Nothing in this world seems right anymore.  
  
As if the earth was burned black deep down to the core.  
  
Every one around kneels down to him now.  
  
But I'm letting him know that I refuse to bow.  
  
The white flag of surrender waves around like a sin.  
  
But not once did I say that I too would give in.  
  
I look at my comrades bowing on the ground below.  
  
The hatred I held seemed just to grow.  
  
From all around I'm the last one still standing.  
  
Doesn't it seem that life's too demanding?  
  
But I'll never give up and I'll never give in.  
  
Why should I bow and let my enemy win?  
  
I'd rather be captured then admit to defeat.  
  
Because I refuse to quit and until this war is complete.  
  
I'm not the best fighter the worlds ever seen.  
  
I'm not even close I'm still just a teen.  
  
Nor am I the best warrior the worlds ever known.  
  
I'm just one small person holding his own.  
  
I will not drop down less the battle is done.  
  
I'd rather be dead then admit that they won.  
  
While those on the ground have chosen their place.  
  
I stand tall and confront the problems I face.  
  
I think about this as I'm dragged away.  
  
Never to fight another day.  
  
Fighting in a war I never did belong.  
  
But I'd never give up It just seems so wrong.  
  
But I battle in this war with all of my might.  
  
And then standing tall I will win the fight.  
  
And I will keep fighting what ever comes through.  
  
Because you are my demon and I'll defeat you.**_

_-_

_-_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

-

**Review Responses**

**-**  
  
Athenakitty – yeah don't worry the Dursleys got whets coming to them though not as much as I would have liked but they have to be in one piece for the trial. Yeah I'm going to get Harry back to normal but when he's young I want to get him sent do the hospital a lot, I mean come on he knows Padfoot so that's bound to get him in trouble.  
  
Quacjen – thanks for the review  
  
Connie Eressea – thanks for the review I'm going to try to put a chapter at the end of each chapter if I can.  
  
Charlie Quill – thanks for the Beta reader info and for emailing it to me, I finally got one, so thanks for your help on the whole matter.  
  
ER Monkey, burner of cookies – yeah you've got one of the most interesting names yet I like it. . you I should probably thank the most so thank you for being my beta reader.  
  
Leggylover03 – you must really like revenge so I hope in this chapter was enough if not just give me some ideas for what will happen at the trial and then maybe you can get your revenge. Yeah I like fluffy Snape too he's really cute.  
  
Pure Black – I've always had a soft spot for Remus and I don't just want to let Sirius and Snape suddenly become best friends so I'll let them fight every once and a while and I want to have Sirius play some pranks on Severus and maybe I'll have Severus play some pranks.  
  
Kokaina – don't worry your English is fine, I'm not gonna keep Snape so well fluffy he's a little surprised at how Harry is and he will have a soft spot for him but he'll still be a greasy git at times, and he'll be evil towards Sirius and maybe Remus so don't worry. I won't say what house he'll be in yet but don't worry he won't be foolishly brave and such since well he's living with Severus. But he wont be all slytheriny because he's got the marauders so well I hope that helped a bit.  
  
Misao-werewolf – yeah I'm not the only one who likes Remus n e ways thanks for the review.  
  
Beckeh – thanks for the review and I'm glad that you enjoy reading it, it makes me feel good .

-

-

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

-

-

A/N – For the whole torchure on the Dursleys I'm sorry that I didn't use the Cruciaus curse on them but that's illegal and stuff so I don't want him to go to jail that's why. And just in case your wondering Harry always looked like Snape so he didn't have any charms on him. I think in this chapter some of them were a little bit out of character so I'm sorry for that,

-

-  
  
PLEASE REVIEW ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-


	5. oh come thou dear child

**Authors note**--- Yeah!!! I'm finally back from my very very very boring vacation, sorry about it taking so long we had to drive more then seven hours till we took a break. But I hope that you like the next chapter. I wrote a little bit while I was gone and I think that this chapter is one of my longest ones yet so I think that will make y'all happy. So please when your done review I'm wondering how good it is and I didn't get many reviews for my last chapter :(

**Disclaimer**--- As you probably all already know by now that I don't own these characters, or probably anything that you are able to recognize so don't sue. All this belongs to that wonderful goddess J.K. Rowling. **Summery**--- Harry and Severus, the rest you can go back a few chapters to find out about the rest. **Rating**--- PG – 13,, well it was for the abuse now its probably all for the lovely and creative language that the interesting people here use. **PLEASE REVIEW WHEN UR DONE READING!!!!!!!  
  
**Ok now on we go  
  
**CHAPTER 5**  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Severus Snape looked down distastefully at the interestingly orange coloured potion bubbling in the cauldron before him, momentarily wondering just what he could have done wrong to make it this colour.

Taking a small amount of Aconite from the small plaster on the wooden shelf, he slowly sprinkled it around in a clock-wise motion, soon after he stirred it counter-clockwise four times.

Absently he whipped the poisonous Monkshood dust from his hand on to a dampened towel behind him.

Turning away he began to place away all the ingredients in the proper place, only turning around to see the Wolfsbane potion turn a satisfyingly sickly green colour signaling the completion of the third stage. Bottling it up and setting it on the shelf knowing it would have to keep cool for a few weeks until the next upcoming full moon.

The young potions master was the inventor of the potion, well what there was of it at the present time. So far, the potion was only able to make in keep the mind of the werewolf, not able to lessen the pain or to dissolve the curse entirely.

It was a start though.

Usually he would try to improve it and test it on the local werewolf. Standing up he decided to call said werewolf through fire call to give him the potion, knowing the full moon was approaching in a week.

The wizard / werewolf walked out of his fireplace and over to where Severus stood.

Not even giving him a look he handed Remus the green bottled potion and a small bag of bicorn power. Remus looked even more worn out and ragged as ever, but at least now he had a little more proper clothing on his back.  
  
"I haven't placed any trying improvements for the transformation on this month's potion, due to disruptions as you know. I'm going to have you keep the potion cool and half hour before you drink it add a pinch of the Bicorn. It may change the taste of the potion but no promises."

Severus' voice showed that this really wasn't the main topic present in his mind, even though he did sound really cold.

Remus looked slightly sick and just glazed at the potion in his hands, asking the first question that came to his mind,

"Is the Bicorn a safe well.... Is it safe to add?"

Instantly regretting asking the question, moments after it left his mouth. Severus just looked at him and gave a sneer to the sandy haired werewolf,

"What happened to that great Gryffendor courage that you all are so 'proud' of? Well I have nothing to worry about you volunteered to be my little tester so if something goes wrong it will be your head not mine. If you're so worried just go through the pain of having to taste the 'awful' potion."

Severus stretched out the word proud and awful making it even more insulting, to which Remus just glared.

"Oh that's nice. And here I was thinking that maybe you would be just a little worried over Harry, but hey, what would I know, huh? He's only your son after all, and he hasn't woken up yet. You haven't even visited him yet, not that you seem to care though."

Remus sounded delusional and a little angry, (wonder why?) Snape didn't even flinch.

"Do you even care? The past may be painful but you need to get over it because it's just that - the past. Move on if not for you, for Harry, you're all he has left and he defiantly needs someone there for him."

Now instead of Remus being the angered one he found himself looking at an angry Snape.

"What the hell are you talking about? I sure as hell care –. . !"

"...You sure don't act like it!"

Remus cut him off. Severus then put on the infamous Slytherin face, showing nothing he was indifferent. Throwing the last Wolfsbane bottles at Remus and then said his last words to the werewolf for the night,

"He'll wake when he will, keep the potion cooled or it will be worthless, and we wouldn't want that."

Remus flinched slightly at the monotone voice and turned back to the fireplace to make his leave. He stopped and looked back at the youngest potions master who at the moment was pacing around the dungeons. Looking up at the ceiling he said in a quiet voice not meant to be heard, even though it was,

"Let's hope that he wakes up soon, for both of your sakes."

-  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes only to quickly close them due to the fact that the muscles in his eyes were now used to being closed.

From the pain he was getting from his opened eyes he came to the conclusion that he must have been unconscious or at least sleeping for some time, blinking rapidly he still couldn't get rid of the feeling, this still happened even though there was only a minute amount of light which was coming from a...moving portrait? He just shook his head telling him self it was in his mind, a figment of his imagination, or something of the likes.

He knew that none of that was real. His uncle told or disciplined him with often, and when some one like Vernon teaches you something, trust me, you remember.

The Dursleys had always 'taught' him that magic wasn't real, and that any thing strange, like Harry, was wrong and disgusting.

He looked around seeing that every thing was white, the bed, the walls, even his clothing, he knew that this must be a hospital. One time when Dudley had broken his foot Harry had to go with them to the hospital to get it fixed up. He had remembered that every thing in the infirmary was a sickly, sterile, white colour.

But why would he be some place like this? Harry knew that he had defiantly had worse before, and the Dursleys had never batted an eyelash to him, so why would they take him to the hospital now?

Thinking back to what had happened before he had gotten in this predicament he remembered that he was being punished, not the worst he had ever gotten, but one of them. Suddenly he stopped, but why don't I hurt? What happened, am I be dead?

He was disrupted from his thoughts when he felt movement at the bottom of the bed, looking down there was a big black bear-like doggy (. doggy) stretching slightly, then going back to sleep.

Harry could understand why there was a big dog at the bottom of his bed, or why for that matter he was in a bed, but he knew that what ever it could be it couldn't be good. Slowly dipping himself off his bed, even though when getting down he could barely reach the bottom.

He began to walk away from the bed and the animal he was sharing it with.

Feeling his way through the darkened room trying to get to the door and to his escape, it was clear thought that he could not see with his little hands gripping any thing he could get his hands on.

Absently he remembered that he needed his glasses, if the Dursleys found out that he lost them.... Well he didn't want to know just what they would do.

The glasses where new he only got them a month ago when the school nurse was getting curious why he still hadn't gotten glasses. Tip-toeing back over to the small bed side table he reached up for his glasses, he was really short, he tried to grab them but instead of reaching his target he knocked them off the table and they fell to the floor.

Now normally no one would hear that when they're sleeping, but the dog apparently heard him because his head shot up as he looked around groggily.

Little Harry took this chance to run out of the 'hospital' and tried to get as far away from the awakening dog on the bed.

- -

Sirius looked around as he was quickly awakened from slumber by a jarring noise from somewhere in the room. Looking around tiredly, through his groggy vision he saw a small shaking figure dash out the door.

Suddenly recognizing who that was he became wide awake. Turning back into a human he looked around trying to see if the small boy was still some where in the room.

Taking in the open door he came to the conclusion that he had gotten away, running out the door and looked around the hallways. He saw that he was nowhere in sight but he knew that the school was huge and the small boy could have gotten just about anywhere. He ran back into the room and frantically tossed floo powder into the fireplace.

He called out Albus' name, telling him everything, and telling him to alert all of the teachers.

With that he rushed out of the hospital wing and ran out to find his godson.

-  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-  
  
Harry was getting very tired and he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to keep going but he kept pumping his little legs, still sure that some one or something was still following him.

Stopping his running he looked around to where he was now, he assumed that he was now some how underground or in a prison of some sort. The walls that were once well furnished, well kept, painted, and covered in photographs, where now they were stoned and wasting away.

Feeling the walls around him they were slightly damp and very cold, as well as the air was both cold and wet.

As he walked down the hallways he looked past each doorway into each room, most of them were full of old desks like the ones he saw in school, old tables, broken glass. Every one of them was covered in dust.

He reached the end of the hallway and in front of him was an old door, which unlike the other ones were made of old rotting wood. The door was also a little smaller then the rest and covered in damp dust making it almost completely hidden in the hallway.

Pushing the door open he walked in, he was greeted with vines every where, mold seemed to grow around making it look and smell like a thinned forest. Bill bowl like pots were every where (cauldrons) and it looked like an old planty classroom.

Walking around he observed every thing around the room, suddenly he heard a soft singing whisper,

"Oh come thou dear child, oh come thou with me, and for many a games I will play with thee."

The voice was high pitched and child like, and even though Harry had had a stilled childhood he was curious none the less. Walking around the room he searched for the source of the strange voice.

Before his search could go on any longer he heard a loud rhythm of footsteps coming down toward him. Backing up slowly thinking that it could be his uncle, now he was regretting leaving the bed, surely he would be punished for it.

The old wooded door he walked in was thrown open and a very tall man with extremely black greasy hair.

At least it wasn't his uncle but Harry could only assume that he was a vampire and that probably wasn't much better. Not knowing what else he could do, and cursing himself for not being stronger, he backed up even farther only to hit his back against the large bowl thing.

The extremely tall man continued to walk towards him, making Harry look around frantically looking for any mode of escape, finding none he just closed his eyes tightly willing and hoping to be some place else.

Not even a second later something popped up behind him and grabbed him by his waist and pulled him upward and into the cauldron.

-  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

Severus was just a little pissed, first Albus came into his office when he was in the middle of a potion and told him that Black had lost his son, and then he was told that he had to go and look for him. On the way up Black ran frantically up to him and kept apologizing that Severus was afraid that if he didn't forgive him he'd never stop. 

Now he had spent the last hour and a half searching the dungeons on a wild goose chase, what had made them think that a little boy would go some place like the damp dark dungeons was beyond him.

He had finally found the boy in an old deserted class room that hadn't been used since the founders' times. He wondered why the boy was so terrified of him, he saw as he began to step closer his son began to back away.

When he hit a caldron Severus he would be able to get to him, but suddenly a pale green hand reached out and grabbed Harry but the waist and pulled him in.

Running forward he gazed into the caldron, inside was what looked to once be a human but skin had turned green, and the figure had looked to have been wasted away. Remembering what he had learned in school he figured that it must have been an Erkling, known for kidnapping children.

Momentarily he wondered what an Erkling was doing around here, forgetting just how old the classroom in was in could be.

Pulling out his wand he reached out and surprised the creature by pulling Harry out quickly by the arm and set a banishing charm on the creature.

Walking back out to the hallway he took this time to look over his son, the small green eyed child was shaking violently in his arms. Taking his hand he began to rub the sobbing child's back soothingly making the child's sobs turn to irregular breathing.

Severus began to walk back to his rooms, and then set the small infant in his privet room's bed. Caressing his son's raven hair and then moved down to stroke his small chubby cheek.

He slowly looked up as the fire in the fireplace came to life.

Sirius Black ran out rather quickly straight to Snape,

"Severus we think that maybe Harry got out to the Forbidden Forest; we have Filch trying to find the old Marauders map. We're al – wait what are you doing sitting in bed?"

Severus just smirked at the old mutt.

"What? Stop smirking at me! Hurry we have to find him..."

He trailed off as he looked at the little sleeping figure on the bed next to Snape.

Looking up at Severus smirking, annoyed face he began to walk closer to get a good look at his sleeping godson, he paused and began to dig in his pocket. Pulling out the black framed glasses that Harry had dropped in the hospital room.

Absently, and still staring at Harry, he handed the glasses to Severus, and then began to walk back to the fire place. Turning back around to face Severus he said off handedly,

"Well... I guess I should go tell the rest of them that... well you know,"

He flooed back to Dumbledore's office.

Severus took one last look at his son, shed his robe and went to the office's couch to try and get some sleep. Even though doubted that that night it would come as easily as he wished.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

**Saving Grace**  
  
All of the world keeps going to fast  
Caught up in the moment as it goes past  
Wishing and hoping not caring the cost  
Trying to escape but I seem to be lost  
  
Sighs, regrets, don't know who I am  
Trying to pretend but I don't give a damn  
To others I'm deceitful a lying disgrace  
And I may not be lost, but I can't find my place  
  
All around still going, and passing me by  
I'm stuck the same no matter how hard I try  
As if I'm the same, ever and after  
Where I cant feel the joy, can't feel the laughter  
  
Scared of it all, afraid to go on  
Don't know where to place or where to belong  
I can't stand to retain the problems I face  
But you could just say that I'm saving grace. 

p.s I wrote this one to. .

-

-

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -  
**Review Responses- - -**  
  
**PinkLightning07**- - thx for the review, Iowa is really boring what part do u live in? I had to go to the Stergus (sp?) falls thing. And I hope that you add me to your favorites. bows I would be honored.  
  
**BadBugz**- - Glad to know that you like my poems that makes me feel all bubbly . Thanks for the review!!  
  
**Xtyne**- - I'm happy to know that you like my story that much and make sure that you don't fall off your chair at all, jk.  
  
**AYonomus**- - Sorry if it was really annoying to read the stuff I hope that this chapter was long enough, I do the poems and review responses because a lot of other people seem to like it.  
  
Also thanks to these peeps for reviewing.  
  
**-leggylover03**

** -Chassandra**

**-ChicagoMyth  
**  
Your all really great thank you for all the reviews they all helped a lot and they make me feel happy.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
A/N Thanks for all the reviews and again thanks to ER Monkey for being my Beta Reader you're a big help!! Please Review for this chapter Authors always like to be encouraged. And I know that the Wolfsbane potion probably wasn't created yet but well its my story so that's how it is. I'm sorry if Severus is a little out of character but he really does care about Harry but you know he's the greasy potion master so he can't be all happy and fatherly right away so he'll be like this for a little bit. And I am sorry if Harry' a little OCC too and I guess I made him a little smart but I tried to make him innocent too. And at that age I wasn't entirely sure weather Harry had glasses yet but I looks so cute at that age and well the glasses make him seem a lot more innossent.  
  
Also who do you think I should make Harry friends with? I'm planning to make up a character to be his friend as well but should I make him friends with Ron and Hermione or Draco or none of them. Personally I'm leaning toward Draco as like a small friend ship cause I don't really like Ron and Hermione but tell me what you think any ways cause it you like it a certain way then tell me. Also I am pretty sure what House I'll put him in but if you want to put your vote in please do that.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !!

ya know its that little button right down there just click it and type what you think, even flames well you know as long as they're truth ful cause if they arn't well you have got some problems.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	6. chess isn't it fun

**A/N** ok here's the next chapter—I'm sorry that this took so long for some reason my computer hasn't been letting me update lately so if the next chapter takes a while as well I'm also sorry. This next chapter was difficult to write so I'm sorry if it's kind of badly written but well hey.  
  
**Disclaimer**—I don't know why we have to put this in I mean if I actually owned and really made up all this do you really think that I would put it up on this I mean come on I could be rich I wouldn't put it up on some web page so I mean come on I am obviously not rich and swimming in money so as you can tell J.K. Rowling the nice rich British woman owns this and not me. Hey, why are you reading this I mean come on there must be something better to do then read my rantings come on now go to the story. Stop reading this God.  
  
**Summery**—you all know that it was in the first chapter so go back if you need it that bad okay.  
  
**Rating**—PG – 13 as always.  
  
**Chapter 7 (yay)**  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Sirius and Remus each sat quietly at the ends of their respected side of the table; they were both in Severus' personal chambers.

Severus, having been called out early that morning to Egypt to pick up some extremely rare potions ingredients, needed someone to keep an eye on his son in case he awoke in the time which he was gone. Seeing no other option, he asked Lupin to do the job and much to Severus' dismay, he brought along his 'mutt'.  
  
But of course, looking at all other options, he hadn't much choice to the matter. So that leaves us where we are presently: back in the dungeons. We see Remus Lupin entwine his fingers around a small crystal pawn, as if about to make a move with it, but pause with uncertainty.  
  
Sirius Black sits across from his friend and in between them sits a checkered black and white board atop a small oak table. Sirius just simply stared meaningfully at the said board, looking and examining the pieces in great concentration and in deep thought.  
  
The two of them had been sitting down a chess game, the Muggle unmoving type much to Sirius' displeasure.  
  
Him, Sirius, with his greatly poor strategic skills was made to rely on what ever help the talking king gave to him, especially when he was playing a, to him, 'evil master mind' like Remus. Remus turned his eyes from the pawn, to the board, setting the said pawn back to its before position on the board, he then moved to pick up the right sided rook. Slowly, but none the less confidently, he moved the rook up two and over one. Looking back up to his long time friend, he drew in a short breath and sighed tiredly.  
  
"Checkmate."  
  
Sirius looked at him in disbelief, refusing to admit defeat,

"No."  
  
"No....?"  
  
"No..... That was only your sixth move in this game; no one can beat me none the less that fast, not with my cunning and brilliant mind." Here Sirius paused and pointed proudly to his head and the vacant spot where a brain should have been in most cases. Not here though it seems.  
  
"I demand a rematch. You cheated, didn't you? Didn't you!" Remus just looked at him. But Sirius took his silence as an answer. "Ha I thought so, rematch I'll show you just how good I really am and this time no cheating, no one can beat me."  
  
The middle-aged werewolf looked on amusingly but decided, even though knowing it was not the smartest thing to do, to respond. "I've beaten you the last seventeen times in a row, each time you get angry and then ask for a rematch, so are you quite finished. And as it was in school, I'm thinking that your brilliant mind may be taking an exceedingly long vacation." Remus gave him a pointed look, though his golden eyes were dancing.  
  
But Sirius wouldn't let it go,  
  
"No...no you cheated so it doesn't count in the least. You must have one of the horsey things or one of the pointy guys up one of your sleeves and when ever I turned around you snuck one on the board to give your self extra points." Sirius now looked extremely happy, all the while looking like a mad man. But Remus just stared at his friend wondering if he had ever really learned how to play chess.  
  
But still Remus being well Remus found the thing entreatingly amusing and began to laugh...well actually it came out as a cough as he chocked on his tea.  
  
"Horsey things? What are you five?" Black simply glared. "Oh right I forgot that's a soft spot isn't it?" Remus was still laughing as he said this.  
  
Sirius' gray eyes glowered even more so. "Don't make light of the situation, you're in big trouble Mister. Turn your pockets out but keep your hands where I can see them." Remus stared incredulously at his old friend across from himself.  
  
"What? What else am I being busted for? Possession? Oh dear, are you gonna get back at me for that test I cheated on in 3rd year, Oh dear me I'm shacking down don't bring me down to the big house." Sirius looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Huh? Big house? Possession? What the hell?" By now Remus was just sitting quietly sipping at his tea, Sirius quickly sat down very stiffly. Remus looked extremely pleased at himself and made sure that his friend saw that. Black did to which he responded by starting to rant,  
  
"Well...you...you...you're a big butthead. Yeah I said it." He looked really proud for a moment like he had just conquered the world or something, but he wasn't done.  
  
"And yeah...yeah you know what......" He stiffly stood straight up and threw the chess board up in the air and walked a few feet, very, very stiffly, then walked back. Smoothing out his robes and hair Sirius sat back down and silently sipped his tea along side Remus.  
  
Remus looked up to his friend and said calmly, "Rematch?"  
  
"Of course I was itching for a good game of chess any ways."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sirius stood over the small, petit form of his godson, watching his small chest rise up and down with his breathing. He was absently wondering when the raven child would wake again, the last time he woke was not the way they all would have had it happen. Severus told him and Remus before he left, that he had given Harry a small sleeping drought, and it should be wearing off soon if not now.  
  
Looking up at the clock he saw that it was 5:24 in the after noon Severus had been gone almost six hours and wouldn't be returning till tomorrow. (Due to the fact that he had to learn the properties of the ingredients and other such important things.)  
  
Realizing that he had been staring at the boy for half and hour already, he sat himself on a plush chair next to the bed, and then pulled out a small, but thick none the less, book. Nearly half an hour later at six o'clock he looked at the bed to see young Harry looking up at him with wide, fearful eyes.  
  
It seemed to him that Harry posed him as no threat, but was still scared. Of course he could have realized that if he had wanted to get away he wouldn't stand much of a chance so he stood his ground. Placing the book softly back onto the floor, Sirius folded his hands slightly and gazed at Harry with a calm soothing expression.  
  
"Hello, Harry. Are you feeling at all any better?" Nice and calm, that was Sirius motive, don't scare him this early.  
  
Harry just looked at him, but quickly looked around the room, searching for something. "Does my uncle know that I'm here? He may not like it. He usually doesn't." The small boy's voice was really innocent although still extremely fearful. Not wanting to frighten the child Sirius nodded and told him that his uncle knew of his whereabouts.  
  
The boy, after hearing this seemed to look extremely reveled. Again he looked around, but not in fear, this time in curiosity.  
  
"Um.... Mr... Where am I?"  
  
"Well you're in a safe place, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Seeing Harry was about to dispute he quickly intervened.  
  
"And don't give me any of that magic doesn't exist cause trust me it does. But you fath— I, um, mean, Severus will explain that in more detail later." Sirius mentally cursed him self he had almost given away that Severus was his father. He didn't know if Snape would like that so he decided to let Snape tell him himself.  
  
"And don't call me Mr." he added as an after thought. "My name is Sirius, Sirius Black." He gave a little bow, "But you can call me Padfoot, every one does."  
  
Harry looked a lot more comfortable now seeing the playful nature of the man in front of him. But he still had an unanswered question. He was about to ask it, but then he remembered how the Dursleys punished him for every question that he asked, and he quickly stopped himself. Sirius saw the boy stopping him self right as he was about to ask a question.  
  
"What did you have something to ask? It's okay go ahead."  
  
"What happened to the vampire?" (A/N .) he said in a small voice. Sirius blinked, and gave a small "huh?"  
  
"The tall vampire with the greasy black hair." This too was said extremely quietly. Sirius was still a little confused, then it hit him, black greasy hair, tall, vampire like = Snape.  
  
He couldn't help himself he burst out laughing, frightening the poor boy next to him, but hell he couldn't help it Snape a bloody vampire that was great.  
  
Remus ran into the room after hearing the noise, looking around he took it the extremely frightened Harry and the madly laughing Sirius.  
  
Sirius by now was on the floor, but was quickly jolted up when he was kicked sharply in the shins. Jumping up he looked up at Remus who was pointing to the bed where little Harry was cowering under the covers and shaking slightly. Sirius stopped laughing and went up to the bed softly slowly taking the blanket off Harry's head he began to reassure the boy that every thing was ok.  
  
That nothing would happen to him, he was safe.  
  
"Harry, we would never hit you. Don't you understand you're a wonderful boy?" Harry looked up at him unconvinced.  
  
"No, no I'm just an fr-freak, a waste of space, my uncle always says so and he's always right." Right now the poor little boy looked downcast, but both Remus and Sirius saw the little boy actually thought that what he just told them was the truth. Each shared a dark look.  
  
"No! No Harry what your 'family' –"  
  
He said family with an evil voice.  
  
"—said wasn't true in the slightest. Trust me your wonderful, smart...um, Remus help."  
  
He saw how Harry didn't believe any of this so he turned it over to Remus.  
  
"Harry, you see your family wasn't even human, what they did to you is unforgivable. You have many people who love you, don't let their hatred get to you, your more then any one could ask for." Remus was now rubbing Harry's back slowly trying to comfort him, it seemed to work, and Harry was now silent and was contemplating what was just told to him.  
  
"Hey, are you hungry Harry?" Sirius wanted to change the subject, and well as he always was he was hungry.  
  
"I haven't done my chores yet though...." Sirius sighed, picked up Harry in his arms gently and began walking to the kitchen, with Remus following behind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**_Tell me what you can_**  
  
_tell me not to worry,  
  
tell me not to cry.  
  
tell me joy wont go away,  
  
promise dreams don't die.  
  
tell me that I'm pretty,  
  
tell me not to frown.  
  
tell me I'm not ugly,  
  
promise I can stand my ground.  
  
tell me that I can,  
  
tell me that I should.  
  
tell me to always stand,  
  
promise you knew I could.  
  
tell me death wont live,  
  
tell me life wont die.  
  
tell me to take what i give,  
  
promise you'll teach me to try.  
  
tell me where my future ends,  
  
tell me of later plans.  
  
tell me where the road may bend,  
  
promise to tell me what you can.  
_  
I wish that I could take credit for this but it was written by Shannon mclinden and well her poems are an inspiration. So I hope that you like it.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**Review Responses**—  
  
**Athenakitty**—I love you questions, Severus will have some thoughts in the next chapter not in this one though, he's not even in this one. All teachers have their own room's cause they don't all sleep together that would be kind of awkward. In this chapter he began to trust Sirius and Remus as for Severus Harry learns to trust him easily although he will probably not understand him sometimes. Harry might get his eyes fixed I never thought of that thanks for the idea.  
  
**O r i n i a l1**—good ideas I want to make Harry friends with Draco earlier then school cause well Severus is his godfather so they'll meet earlier on. But thanks for the other ideas.  
  
**BadBugz**—thanks for the review and no worrys I wouldn't ever EVER dream of putting him in Hufflepuff  
  
**Serpent of Light**—yay I made Sirius find out about the whole vampire thing .. Thanks for the ideas I never wanted to make Ron his friend or well a good friend cause I just don't like him, not Hermione much either but I'm thinking that I'll have her play at least a small part.  
  
Also thanks to—  
  
**Starangel2106 **

**Foreverspinning **

**Lonlyheart **

**PureBlack **

**Nicola **

**Leggylover03 **

**Blue Furry Elf **

**ChicagoMyth  
**  
Thank you all.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**A/N**—thank you every one now review its that little button on the bottom there see it? There ya go. Hope ya liked the whole chess thing that's there since I wanted to quickly get a chapter up so I had to come up with something and I wanted to show the Remus/Sirius relation ship (friend wise.) Severus will talk to Harry in the next chapter and I hope that I can get them to go to Diagon Alley so that Harry can get some new clothes. And sorry but I had to put in the whole vampire idea in at least one more time. (thinks hard) maybe I'll put it in the next chapter as well .. As always those who haven't put in your reviews for what house Harry should be in and what friends Harry should have. Sorry this was so short and sorry it took so long to update.  
  
**_REVIEW!!!!!!!!_**


	7. holding on in the beginning

**A/N**- sorry for the delays and I know that this chapter is just a little bit too short, but you gotta deal with it.  
  
**Disclaimer**- don't own obviously so you don't sue  
  
**Rating**- PG – 13 for violence yadda yadda yadda  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

quote- cause there is no poem in this chapter

Even though you may want to go forward with your life, you may have one foot on the brakes. In order to be free, we must learn how to let go. Release the hurt. Refuse to entertain your old pain. The energy it takes to hang on to the past is holding you back from a new life. What is it you would let go of today?  
  
**- Mary Manin Morrissey author**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author Reviews - -  
  
**Athenakitty**- yeah more questions, yes Sev is worried about Harry but he's afraid to really show it because of how he has been all his life. Sirius is Sirius, Harry will grown on his own because he is still young he will be short (poor Harry) The Dursleys will go to court but it wont be for a while.  
  
**Kayla Summers**- thx for the review and Sev isn't going to learn about the whole vampire thing, at least not for a while because Harry's to shy and Remus and Sirius value their lifes. Don't worry Harry will love him he kinda begins to trust him in this chapter.  
  
**Nicola**- don't worry I don't want to rush through Harry's child hood cause I agree that he's cute- he's five right now though.  
  
Also thanks to;  
  
**Starangel2106**

**Lonlyheart **

**Leggylover03 **

**In-Sirius-Trouble **

**Pure Black **

**PinkLightning07 **

**BadassGothicGirl **

**Headncloud **

**Chrisoriented **

**Mikee **

**Jen **

**Arch-Nemesis **

**Darkness' Creation **

**Heart of the Wizard **

**AgnesSophia **

**TeeBee**  
  
You are all greatly appreciated  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER 7 (yay!!!!)**  
  
Harry sat in the odd room being as quiet as he possibly could, looking around the room every few minutes. It was cold, he decided quite quickly the moment he really took the time to, and it was overly dark, and in great need of light. The walls around him were like how he remembered them before: stony, cold, and damp.  
  
The two men whom he had met when he had first woken up the night before were sitting not to far away from him saying about how their 'host' was late and should be here soon.  
  
Harry stopped listening and started paying attention to the food they had placed in front of him. About ten minutes earlier they had given him a small plate of sandwiches for him to 'munch' on.  
  
Suddenly the door at the right end of the room slammed open, the 'vampire' man walked in, carrying several cases full of fragile looking items.  
  
Startled by the sudden appearance Harry dipped down in the chair slightly so as not to draw attention to his self. The black haired man, whom he had been told to call Padfoot, stuck his head out from the other room, and gave a calculating look toward the newcomer.  
  
"Took ya long enough, Snape." Padfoot said, in a voice that was no less than loathing.  
  
After saying this Padfoot walked back to the room he was in before, and came back with the sandy haired man, who was called 'Moony'. Padfoot sat next to Harry on the couch, whereas Moony and the other man shared a rather forced handshake.  
  
The man looked over at Harry; he noticed how the man's eyes where pitch black, like huge holes that you could fall right in to.  
  
Last night his two new friends had explained to him how this man was not a vampire or anything else bad like that. But even with their condolences it still didn't make Harry feel any the more comfortable in this man's presence.  
  
The man turned away from his gaze on Harry. He walked over to the room Padfoot and Moony were in earlier. When he came back the cases where missing and the heavy clothes that he was in before where gone as well. He sat down in a chair placed across from Harry; he looked like he was struggling with the right words, and even so he still looked rather frightening.  
  
"Harry..." the man paused but looked at Harry with a slightly more confident look, then continued. "My name is Severus Snape; I think we have to have a little talk."  
  
Harry looked up at him, his head cocked slightly to the side, like a lost puppy.  
  
If any one where to look at Harry that is what they would see, his eyes were still bright and curious, but along that had seen and done too much for their own good. He's bright and chipper at times, but all together is just looking for a way home, to find his way, for someone to love him. Severus saw this in him and wanted to try and take this easy so as not to hurt him.  
  
The little raven nodded slowly then turned his gaze back to the floor below him; Padfoot gave him a slight shake on the shoulder. Looking up at his new friend he saw encouragement in his eyes, and then looked back at 'Severus'.  
  
"Ok, Harry I knew your mother and we were good friends when we went to school. I'll just get to the main point so I don't confuse you anymore then you undoubtedly are. You have been told that you parents are dead, but in truth your father is still alive,"  
  
Snape began to falter, so he looked over at Harry to see just how he was taking this. Noticing nothing he continued.  
  
"I am your father." (A/N Star Wars .)  
  
Harry was completely shocked. Why, that was the first thing that came to him mind. Why did his father leave him with the Dursleys? Why?  
  
"But, why... Uncle said that my parents died in a car crash, not that um..."  
  
Harry was just mumbling incoherent sentences so Snape decided to step in on his ramblings. Severus explained to Harry every thing that went on with the wizarding world, and how Harry wouldn't be safe with him because he wasn't exactly fatherly material, to every one else's point of view. Severus made sure to skip the part about him being a Death Eater. By now Remus and Sirius had stepped out to give them some personal room for the rest of the conversation.  
  
Harry, after learning what had happened to his mother, felt strange. First off he was mad at the Dursleys for lying to him, then he was sad. Sad because his mother was dead, that he never got to know his father.  
  
Severus looked worriedly at Harry and walked over to him, he bent down on his knee so that he could try and see his son better.  
  
"Harry, do you want to talk about it?" Severus knew that Harry was thinking about the Dursleys, and talking would always help them.  
  
"No."  
  
"I understand, but if you ever want to I want you to know that I am here to listen ok? Talking helps some time." Harry had started to cry a little bit ago with the painful memories that had been brought up.  
  
Harry used his sleeve and dried his eyes with it. "I'm not ready to yet." His voice was slightly high pitched.  
  
Suddenly surprising both Severus and Harry himself, Harry wrapped his arms around his father's neck for a small hug. After Severus had gotten over the surprise of Harry's action, he wrapped his own arms around Harry gently just in case his injuries were not fully healed. Harry was still crying a little bit getting Severus' robes wet. After they pulled apart Harry looked around the room again, then asking in a very timid and extremely shy voice, "What happened to Padfoot and Moony?"  
  
Severus inwardly scowled at the two pranksters, forgetting entirely where they said they where going. "I think the idiots probably went to get something to eat. Black's always hungry anyways." Harry looked up questionably at the name of Black not sure what, or who he meant.  
  
"Never mind, Harry." Severus then remembered that he had to get started on a potion for Albus, he stood up slowly and turned to Harry. "Harry, I have to get something done real quick it may take an hour but stay here and finish those sandwiches and by the time that you're done Dumb and Dumber will be back."  
  
Harry just looked at him confused.  
  
"Um... Padfoot and Moony, they'll take you to do something, if you need me I'll be in the room right over there." He pointed to the room on the left, his personal potions room.  
  
At Harry's nod he walked over to the potions chamber saying a small good bye to his son.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Severus walked out of his lab after a long 2 hours back in to his common room, just to see no one there. Thinking back he remembered that Lupin and Black and come around and hour and a half ago and took his son out. But they didn't tell him where they were taking him.  
  
Deciding to wait for them to come back because they knew that he would be done about now, he picked up and old journal. Recording the potion he worked on today, he turned back toward the beginning of the book.  
  
When ever he had extra time he would look back on his old notes of the Wolfsbane potion and try to improve it.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Severus had gotten caught up with his studies, so when he looked back up at the magical clock he had in his room, and saw that it was nearly nine o'clock he began to get a little worried. He had been done with the potion at six o'clock and they had been gone for some time.  
  
He couldn't help but worry because he knew first hand what kind of trouble the werewolf and mutt could get into.  
  
Sighing he got up, stretched slightly, he grabbed his robe and headed towards the door. As he put his hand on the door knob, the door flew open.  
  
The force in which the door flew open knocked Severus back to the wall. Then in came Padfoot looking hyper as if he had just spent the last few hours eating sugar. Remus walked in after him, much slower carrying a sleeping Harry Potter.  
  
Severus stood up and dusted himself off, then he walked towards the pair quickly smacking Black behind the head, earning him a whimper and whine from the 'mutt'.  
  
Turning to Remus he asked what happened and if any thing was wrong. Smacking himself inwardly, noticing how worried he sounded.  
  
Remus must have noticed too because he gave him a small smirk.  
  
"Nothing, we took him out on the grounds for a tour, around the lake you know. It wouldn't have taken so long if it wasn't for Sirius, he kept having the need to stop and point something our and running off to do something stupid.  
  
Sirius glared at Remus, and then both Severus and Remus glared at Sirius, making him flinch and look away.  
  
Severus took Harry into his arms away from Remus, saying quick and forced good-byes to the pair. He brought Harry to the extra bedroom in his chambers. Placing him softly on the green and black bed he brought the thick warm blankets to cover his small form. Harry moved slightly snuggling into the new warmth that was just now provided.  
  
Sparing one last look at his son, he slowly walked away, but before he got to far he heard a small voice. Turning around he saw his son with his eyes open to a slit, so he said his good night to the boy.  
  
"Good night, Harry."  
  
Harry mumbled slightly and turned away but said very quietly, "Good night, Dad."  
  
Severus smiled and walked back out of the room and then he turned off the lights and went to bed himself.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**A/N** there is no poem this chapter because my little book where I record all my poems are gone so ill have one next chapter though. And again sorry that this is soooooo late.  
  
I could have written this chapter better I am really disappointed in my self for this chapter because Severus explaining to a young Harry is hard to write and well this will have to do but the next chapter I will try to make a lot better then this one is so please review and thank you all.

-

-


	8. Beginning to Walk again

**A/N** Holy shit this has been updated O.o I scared myself just a little bit….I probably scared one or two of you people too….Any ways you can kill me if you want .

I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY

**Disclaimer**—I don't know why we have to put this in I mean if I actually owned and really made up all this do you really think that I would put it up on this I mean come on I could be rich I wouldn't put it up on some web page so I mean come on I am obviously not rich and swimming in money so as you can tell J.K. Rowling the nice rich British woman owns this and not me. Hey, why are you reading this I mean come on there must be something better to do then read my rantings come on now go to the story. Stop reading this God.

**Summery**—you all know that it was in the first chapter so go back if you need it that bad okay.

**Rating**—PG – 13 as always.

**I WANT TO THANK EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWED AND NOTICED THE MISTAKE I HAD IN THIS CHAPTER. I WENT BACK AND SAW THAT THEY WERE RIGHT, IT SERVES ME RIGHT FOR NOT LOOKING AT THIS STORY IN SUCH A LONG TIME. ;;**

**Chapter 8 **

**Beginning to walk EDITED**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Review responses….**

**DebzThePadFootmoonyPron**Holy crap…thanks for ALL the reviews

**hots4harry73** I don't think that I'll make them friends- maybe respect each other but not friends….

**athenakitty** Yup Severus is worried , Its amusing when Sirius is a sore loser…, Harry will have to naturally grow normally maybe have some potions to give nutrients, Yes the Dursleys will get whats coming to them

**Kayla Summers** I don't think that Sirius will tell Severus about the Vampire thing until he really wants to make fun of him, and YES harry will learn to love Severus

**Also thanks to;**

starangel2106

lonlyheart

leggylover03

In-Sirius-Trouble

Pure Black

PinkLightning07

Nemi Jade

headncloud

Poison Remedy-Sinful Angel

Mikee

Jen

Nicola

Arch-Nemesis

Heart Of The Wizard

Darkness'Creation

AgnesSophia

TeeBee

HecateDeMort

rosiegirl

Yzliose

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_**Call of the night**_

_I hate and crave the sound of the lark_

_That brings about the end of the dark_

_I can't understand that without fail_

_I await the cry of the nightingale_

_As the sun goes down, the shadows awake_

_To begin the dance that each night they make_

_We do not know what they hold in their lies_

_Not knowing if they're truthful in what we realize_

_I watch my silhouette move across the wall_

_But how can I know if it's me at all_

_A friend it is, under light of day_

_But with the power of night- even friends betray_

_I can't help but believe ignorance is bliss_

_But I'd rather be oblivious then to have to face this_

_This dark compelling world which we all can call home_

_Where our bodies are battered, but our spirits may roam_

_I'd rather see this world as a place to find peace_

_Some place I can go when I must find release_

_Because I don't want to see what is really here_

_That it's actually a place that is based upon fear_

_Where evil walks freely, not needing to hide_

_Where it takes rule since the good has died_

_It's a solitary kingdom which purpose is pain_

_Where we can never get out and must live with strain_

_But there is one consolation from which all hope is from_

_That the dark will not last- that the dawn will come_

_But why do I wait for the nightingale?_

_If evilness is all that will ever hail_

_It must be because that after dark is through_

_The day finally has the chance to begin anew_.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

The morning dawned early, to which caused one Severus Snape to dawn early. Ever since he was a child he had taught himself to get up as soon as the sun rose. It was a good skill during school years because of the fact that in Slytherin you had to depend on yourself, if you didn't wake up on your own you were in trouble. Alas, that's how all Slytherins were, and still are. Counting on others often will destroy you. Right off the bat he was alert and ready to start, standing up he heard his bones crack, and his muscles whine. Severus quickly preformed his morning ritual of showering, dressing, and primping.

Last night he had told Harry that he was his father…he had gotten a strange sense of relief from it. He maybe should have spent some time with him afterwards but the whole swamp of feeling he got from his confession overwhelmed him. Sending his son off with the two idiots was probably the best he could do at the time.

Truthfully, he was extremely grateful to the two 'idiots', Remus wasn't so much of an idiot however, more of a menace. No matter what he thought of them though, they did seem to do Harry good. They were able to let themselves go and be free in a sense. They could go back to the age of children, which was something he doubted he could ever accomplish. But he was Harry's father, not his friend- he would leave that role up to Remus and Sirius. Better they be good for something.

Finishing up with all that he usually did, he slipped on his robe over his underclothes. He loved his cloaks, many people thought that he charmed them to span out around him when he walked around, but that was untrue. The way his robes billowed was an art, a seemingly useless art, but an art with a hidden agenda. Intimidation was a key in their society, especially when no one liked you. If you aren't to be respected because of fondness- then it might as well be because of fear. All Slytherins were taught this, they were the bane of the society and would not be liked, but they still needed to be respected. Intimidation was the key. The way Severus held himself commanded respect, he knew he was better and so he held him self as such.

Snape walked into his common room, hastily checking the area out of his immediate paranoia. Sensing nothing wrong he walked on towards Harry's room.

His son had some how ended up sprawled at the end of his bed some time in the night. The hair was a cropped mess spread all around, and the sheets were tangled in the mess of limbs. Lips quirked slightly at the sight, but Severus made no outside movement. Leaving the boy to sleep, the graduated Slytherin went down to his office to check around at his potions.

All was peaceful around the area; he had learned at a young age that even if the potion needs twenty four hours to sit and heat, you are to never leave a potion unattended. It never turned out well, for any one.

Deciding that he might has well begin the dreamless sleep potion for Madam Pomfrey- students were always so troublesome, getting into trouble constantly. Opening the cupboard looking around for Hellebore, he saw that there was none. This irked him some because that was the main ingredient in the potion. It was the sedative that would calm the drinker immediately to sleep, for the other effects of the potion to work. He gave off an annoyed look, glaring at his cupboard as if it was their fault he forgot to buy a restock of the ingredient last time he went to town.

Thinking dejectedly that he would have to buy the Hellebore as soon as he could, or Poppy would have his head for not having the potions done.

This would be a good opportunity to show Harry the wizardry world. Thinking up the full plan of all the little technicalities he decided that he should wake Harry up now so that they could get this over with.

Walking in to Harry's room he found the child still asleep, and in yet a new position. This time on the floor, with the blankets covering him. Briefly he wondered how the boy moved around this much when previously he was stuck in a cupboard. But he quickly stopped that train of thought as he was simply getting himself angry at the Dursleys all over again. Personally he couldn't wait for the trial.

Walking up to Harry he gently sat him strait up, and began to gently shake him as to prod him awake. The child in his arms moaned slightly before his eyes shot open. They had fear in them, and the little one began to shake. Severus had suspected something like this so he simply held the child closer, until the moment passed. Harry looked at his father and slowly registered who had woken him, he calmed down.

"Harry," Severus began slowly to the boy, "I need to go into town today for some supplies, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me. If anything so that you could just see what Diagon Alley is like."

Harry looked to have thought about it for a moment before he spoke up- albeit quietly.

"If…if it's okay?" He seemed to question more then answer him.

"Of course Harry, that is why I asked. It is up to you, you needn't ask me." Severus tried to explain this all very slowly to the child.

Harry relaxed at the soothing words.

"Come along then, we really should get you cleaned up before we even think about leaving." Gently he set Harry on his feet and led him towards the bathroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N; I'm not sure what I should write for the whole 'getting ready' phases, but I'm sure you can manage ;;

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Severus held Harry's hand tightly as they walked along the cobblestone street of Diagon Alley- it had taken quite a bit of prodding on Snapes part to simply get Harry to touch the portkey, but finally they were here. They were walking towards the Apothecary, Harry's eyes were wide and he kept almost walking into walls, as he got distracted. Severus had almost lost him completely when he had to enter Diagon Alley, and Harry wanted to wander off to look around the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry had never seen anything like this- he was completely amazed by everything, but he had found himself amazed quite a bit lately. There were so many strange people and places, he had found himself staring a lot.

Finally after walking for a while, Harry and his…father stopped at an old run down store. It was built in brick and even those were beginning to fall apart. Also, the building itself sent off a rather foul sent, of mixed herbs and other rotten like items.

"This is it Harry, please keep close to me- it wouldn't be well for you to wander off while we are here. Many of the things here are dangerous." Severus knew that he might be scaring Harry a bit, but rather that then be ignorant to what was inside.

Both of them entered, Harry keeping a close profile to his father's leg.

Soon after they entered they were approached by an elderly looking man who looked as if he hadn't seen the sun in many years. He had hair that looked to have once been blonde, and glassy brown eyes, his clothes though not in bad condition looked quite dirty.

"Can I help you Mr. Snape?" His voice was dispatched and croaky, he frightened Harry some what.

"Yes, I will need enough Hellebore to last the whole year- know the fact that I will be making quite a bit of sleeping potions. Be quick if you will." Severus held a commanding tone that he usually would use with his students. The owner simply gave a small smirk and a nod, then walked slowly away.

"Next week Harry we should probably go shopping to buy you some clothes, or maybe a few books." Severus said trying to calm the boy, then he had another thought, "Do you have any questions about this place? I know that the mut- I mean Padfoot and Mooney told you that magic was real- but I am not sure how much they told you."

"They…they just said that I shouldn't listen to Uncle Vernon, because he was wrong and magic was real, and that Hogwarts was a school, and…." Harry began to trail off muttering little things that Sirius and Remus had told him. He was tugging lightly on his shirt and was staring intently at the floor. Severus was a little miffed that that was all the two morons had told him, they left all the hard stuff to him.

"Here you go Mr. Snape that will be 60 galleons, the potions are already shrunk for you." It seemed the Apothecary's owner had come back holding a small package in his hand.

Snape quickly paid the man, and then dragged Harry out of the dingy store. When they came outside he once again asked his son if he had any questions.

"No…" Harry said this extremely quietly, making Severus frown. Any child would have hundreds of questions, what was wrong with his son?

"Are you sure?"

"But…I shou….Uncle Vernon always said…" The little child was almost in a panic as he debated with his self whether he should ask anything or not. He was battling with what he had always been taught- and what he was now living in. He saw this man as some one he _should_ trust, but his little childish mind could not forget past offenses.

Snape sighed trying to hold back his anger, knowing that Harry would think it directed at him, but he was seething towards the Dursleys. Again wanting nothing more then to go over there and practice the spells that he had learned as a death eater. Deciding quickly that he should get the child home so that he could show him some light magic, and try and motivate him to ask more questions.

"Come on, let's get you home." Gently he picked up the little boy who still looked in frenzy. He cuddled him to his chest and began to stroke his hair as he began to walk back towards the exit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N **Again SORRY for the delay ;; this chapter didn't go how I wanted but I have had a long line of writers block and I wanted to get a chapter up- so any ways as always ideas for pranks and please review!


	9. AN

Ah yes, the lovely 6th Harry Potter book is out, and I am finally done. But with its completion there are obviously some major changes, surprises that kept me guessing, and ended up being things that I would never guess. With the half-blood prince out, it makes my stories even more AU some more then others, but the point is still ringing true. I will keep writing as if nothing in the 6th book happened, because I really do not want to abandon these stories, and there is really no way to 'repair' them. So there are somemajor differences, but now my stories are completely AU. The next chapters will be up soon!

P.S. I really hope you all get a chance to read the 6th book, it blew my mind!


	10. Getting there

**Author's Note – I am SO VERY, VERY sorry for the long wait, but I am grounded and the only time that I can type is when I sneak on to the computer, so the chapters might be a little slow until September . This chapter is a little sucky and I am really disappointed in it, but it was the best that I could do at the time…**

**Disclaimer – Has any one ever said that they own a FAN fiction? I mean really. No, I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I would be spending my time worrying about how crappy my Harry Potter movies are turning out at the moment. Hell, if you recognize anything in this story, odds are that it doesn't belong to me. **

**Rating T – Mainly because of earlier chapters and some language issues, but I suppose that this chapter is rated K+ or what ever that new rating thing is.**

**Summary – Look at the first chapter.**

**ALSO I AM LOOKING FOR A FEW BETA READERS BECAUSE I REALLY NEED THEM!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Review Responses – Thank you All! Holy crap there are a lot this time!**

**- - P.S. might be SPOLIERS in the responses.**

**LiLy MaLfOy13**

Nerfi-Tiri

**PinkLightning07**

applebottoms

**Spiorad** - Thank you for the ideas! and if you would like to be a Beta or someone I could just ask to check ideas with I would be most grateful.

Kayla Summers

**HecateDeMort**

sesshyluver03 – lol yes you noticed the mistake too? I fixed that as soon as I could.

**Animikokala** – Wow thanks for all the ideas, and telling me about my correction issues ;;

Keelie – Yes, I really don't like the Authors notes in the middle of the story either, but that one slipped through, normally I leave notes for my self and take them out later, I will go back and change that. At least it is not as bad as some people who put their own opinions in at every little moment. Thank you for pointing that out!

**FroBoy**

Lydia Blue

**Arica, Princess of Rivendell** – yes you do have to read the lines, Dumbledore wasn't pleading, he's not afraid of death, he knew what had to be done.

anno

**Saadia10511** – Well, actually now I am fourteen, I must have written were every you saw that a little while ago, but thanks for the complement. I will try and read your stories, but like I said I'm grounded ;; but I will try really hard to do so!

Heart Of The Wizard

**Lady Lightning**

Pure Black

**Nicola**

Tree Flower

**hermoine21** – thanks for the poem compliment, and if I ever can not fit a poem in with a chapter I'll make sure to ask! I like to put them in, once some one got mad because they wouldn't believe that I wrote one of them myself -.-

Aki no Yume1

**Nemi Jade**

Wolflady

**leggylover03**

Arch-Nemesis – Severus and Harry will get closer, Harry will have issues talking with him though.

**athenakitty** – Harry will slowly warm up to him but hopefully by the end of the first year he will trust him completely, Sirius isn't cleared YET, yes yes the Dursleys will get whats coming to them.

Doneril

**starangel2106** – 5pts? huh? lol but any ways thank you very much!

Swiffer

**rosiegirl**

Mistress of Eternal Night – Nope Snape wont change in that way, I like him this way. SO it will be really AU now. I mean he'll still be a bastard to his students but not to his son.

**Ema**

sappjody

**bookxluver**

THANK YOU ALL AGAIN!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Severus sat by the fire in his common rooms, in one of his lanky hands he held a glass of imported wine. Every now and then he would subconsciously swirl the liquid inside the glass. Deep in thought he took no notice of what was around him.

He knew that he would have to have a talk with his son once his son awoke. His only problem was that he had no idea where to start. This was a delicate subject for the five- almost six year old child. He wasn't even sure if the child would understand anything, and then Severus would just have to explain it to him once again. It was a small reassurance that Harry knew that magic at least was real, well at least he had gathered from the walk that Sirius and Remus had taken him on.

Sighing he told him self that he was making too much out of this, it wasn't as bad as he thought.

Drowning the rest of his drink in one go- he set the newly emptied glass down on the table. His mind was giving off a small but still wonderful buzz, sending Severus to try and recount just how many times he had refilled the glass. Severus knew that he was rather pissed now, but being completely sober when thinking was not something he preferred.

Leaning back wards and closing his eyes, he concentrated simply on the blackness of the back of his eyes. Quickly deciding that this was much more preferable then thinking. In fact he enjoyed this much more, until he was brought out of his zone by someone knocking on his door.

Groaning he muttered a rather annoyed permission for the offender to enter, letting them know through his tone that they weren't all that welcomed.

Albus Dumbledore walked into his potion master's room with his normal cheery disposition marring his face. Snape need not even look at him to know that he was smiling, the damnable old man was always smiling, and right now he was radiating happiness. Through his drunken haze Severus wondered briefly whether the old man was on some sort of drug to keep him this happy.

"Hello Severus, how are you my boy?" Albus paused, receiving a mere grunt from Severus he continued. "It is to my understanding that you and Harry had a little romp to Diagon Alley today, how did that go along?"

At this Severus opened his eyes.

"First off if you have a redundant need to sound like an idiot while talking, please refrain from doing so here. I would really like it if you did not use words like…romp while around me." He paused and went back to the matter that was actually at hand. "It went well, and I suppose that you are more curious as to Harry's reaction?"

At Dumbledore's nod he continued, "He took it rather well, but I am more concerned with Harry's reluctance to ask questions and things along that line, as well as his lack of knowledge in the magical sense."

Albus nodded in understanding. "And are you planning to speak to him about everything…which I am sure you know what I mean."

"Well, I'm not sure if it will all just be too over his head for him to really understand…but I do intend to give him more of an introduction to magic itself… the wolf and it's pet really didn't help in that matter, rather they left it to me."

Chuckling Dumbledore responded, "You know that you will have to get used to Sirius and Remus sooner or later, as we have discussed. Whether you like it or not they will want to be a part of Harry's life and I will not stop them."

"I realize that thank you."

"I do hope that you are able to get through to the boy…and I really hope that you know what you are doing."

Severus was about to respond, but then Albus stood up and walked, with out a backward glance, to the door and left. Snape was, as it often worked out with that man, rather annoyed. Knowing that he might as well try and get some rest before Harry woke up and he began the discussion, he stood up and walked to his alcove and tried to get some sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Severus jolted awake suddenly, shaking his head back and forth. Though his mind was still hazy he couldn't shake off the feeling that something, or someone had woken him up. Listening carefully Snape was able to decipher a small sound almost like a sob coming from his extra rooms. Pausing to remember who would be inside his rooms, he shot up when he remembered that Harry was the one who resided there.

But as soon has he did, he had to fight the head pain that swarmed at him. Momentarily he stopped to scold himself about drinking before bed.

Dashing as quickly as he could towards his son's chambers Severus threw the door open. Thoughts of a death eater or some other dark being attacking his son ran through his head. He stopped short however, when he saw that nothing what-so-ever was in his son's room. Harry was simply thrashing on the bed.

'Oh,' Severus thought pleasantly, 'nothing's wrong at all.'

Still in a little bit of a sleepy/hangover phase Snape began to turn towards the door.

Pausing once again to think about what he had just thought, he turned fast around again to face his child whom was still stuck in his nightmare. Striding quickly over to the boy Severus grasped onto his son's shoulders and pulled the body up slightly. Tottering the boy lightly he began to whisper in Harry's ear.

"Come on Harry, wake up. It's just a nightmare, not real, just a nightmare."

Groaning slightly Harry began to roll slightly, moving about in his father's arms. Slowly eyes slid open to reveal somewhat clouded green irises. Fear shown in them for a moment, but as soon as he saw who it was he relaxed a little bit. Harry slowed and leaned back into his father's embrace.

"Are you okay?" Severus knew that it was an unneeded cliché that never really helped any, but he couldn't help but say it.

Harry didn't respond, but simply nodded to his father's question.

"Would you like to talk about it?" -Another pointless cliché.

Once again Harry was unresponsive, shaking his head slowly as he buried his face in his father's arms.

Severus didn't even have the heart to sigh. He knew what the dream was about but he guessed that it would have made him feel better if Harry told him himself. So instead he just hugged Harry closer to him letting his son slowly fall back to sleep. He was also a little amazed that he was able to fall back asleep so fast after having a nightmare.

Settling back against the headboard of the bed, he allowed himself to get comfortable. Well, as comfortable as possible in his position.

Slowly he gave into the sandman.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Severus next awoke by a jostling in his arms. Opening his eyes he saw his son looking up at him with wide eyes. They, unlike his own, were wide awake. Looking over at the clock that was kept at the other end of the room he saw that it was nearly seven in the morning. Groaning he looked down at his son.

"So…what are you doing up this early?" It wasn't said harsh, just more as a conversation starter.

Harry looked hesitant for a moment.

"I…I was hungry…" Harry looked down and began fiddling with the hem of his night shirt.

Severus merely nodded; he knew that really didn't get all that much to eat the day before, and dinner was not eaten.

Clutching Harry tightly he stood up, silently cursing himself once again for drinking the night before. Carrying Harry in his arms he walked out of his rooms and down to the kitchens, not wanting to go to the Great Hall. He thanked God that when he became a teacher they told him how to get into the kitchens, it saved a lot of time usually.

Finally reaching the fruit portrait he reached up and tickled the pair. The door swung open.

House elves gathered around them from all sides squeaking and squawking. Severus scowled, his headache only intensifying. He quickly ordered them to get some food, watching with thanks as they finally left him in peace.

Through out the whole thing Harry just lay cuddled between his arms, watching apprehensively at the creatures, still unused to things like that happening around him.

Severus carried Harry over to the spare table near the corner gently placing him down on one of the benches. Harry shrunk down as soon as he was placed down, as if he was cowering. Severus, whom was sitting across from him, gazed at his son questioningly.

"Sit up strait," He said lightly, hoping he didn't sound as if he was disciplining a student.

Harry simply nodded and tried his hardest to do as told.

Food was soon placed all around on the tables of multiple different kinds. Severus immediately started to place food onto his plate. While Harry just sat there watching his father, not moving. Severus sighed when he finally noticed Harry's lack of interest in the food.

"You are allowed to eat, go ahead and take what you will," he said this slowly, looking his son in the eyes.

Harry nodded but still made no move to take any of the food in front of him.

Once again Severus sighed deeply and began to place food on to Harry's plate. A large variety of what was there, a little bit of everything there. When he was done he nudged Harry to eat it, saying quietly that he would be expected to eat it all.

After Severus was entirely finished he looked at Harry for about the twentieth time that lunching. Only half of the plate was consumed, and Harry was looking a little sick. Deciding that Harry had eaten enough for now he motioned the elves over to clean the table.

"Well then Harry lets go back to the room I am sure that I can find some thing for you to do. I need to finish preparing for classes for the upcoming year." Once again lifting the child into his arms and carrying him out of the kitchen and back to the dungeons.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N – Again, I am SO sorry for the wait! This chapter was relatively pointless, but I it was a bit of fluff. Anyways any ideas please tell me in your review. And please review any ways!**


	11. Getting Ready for the Year

**Author's Note** – I hope that this chapter is long enough….Seemed long when I was typing it…

But YAY! lots 'a people like fluff!

**Disclaimer** – Don't own cause if I did why would I be writing fan fiction? Plus my work wouldn't be second rate.

**Rating** – PG-13 / T

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

REVIEW RESPONSE THINGY

Thanks bunches to;

**Nerfi-Tiri** – lol AU is alternate universe, it took me a while to get some of those abbreviations too, it confused the hell out of me at first, and when I found out I was like duh, that explains a lot!

**Spiorad**- I LOVE all of the ideas! What I was thinking of was going for the whole Remus/Sirius like brother things were they could be there for most of the things that he needs, but Snape would be a more deeper connection. Harry will go through the testing the limits thing, but that wont be intentional, Sirius will probably do something. But if I am not sure if any idea is good, I'll be sure to email you!

**athenakitty**– They've done some things to the Dursleys, but I'm not sure what I will do for the trial of them…I almost forgot about them for a moment :blushes: but they want to do some more, but are really only concentrating on Harry right now.

**mmcgonagall**

HecateDeMort

**Yana5**

Carrie

**FroBoy**

lillyseyes

**Charlie Quill**

Kayla Summers

**Swiffer**

bookxluver

**Arica, Princess of Rivendell**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER 10**

**Getting Ready for the Year**

The school year was approaching fast, and it was down to only a few weeks before September the first. The potion master was currently harbored in his lab getting this year's plan perfected. Every day he would spend at least nine hours finishing his work while his son spent time with his godfathers. They were not Severus' first choice to watch his son, but his options were rather limited.

Most of the others at school right now were also teachers whom also had to finish the next year's schedule. Remus was simply a back up teacher so he didn't have to worry about any work. No one else around was available so he had to…settle.

Harry had been becoming more comfortable around the general idea of magic, and having a father. Now, he could walk down the hallways without flinching, and even his daily nightmares had begun to decrease. Though every other few nights Severus would be awaken by Harry, and he would comfort him with his best.

Black and Lupin were showing Harry how Quidditch. Severus had made them promise that Harry would not actually get on the broom himself. He had his doubts that they'd listen, but if he found out that they did other wise he'd neuter them.

Dipping his quill in the ink pot he scribbled down the final steps in the second years' lab.

Finally done he stood up and rolled his shoulders back to relive the tension building up in them. A few pops were heard, but not many. Feeling his hair he sighed when he could practically wet his hands with the amount of grease in it. Flicking his wand around his head he mumbled a small cleaning charm to be rid of the grease. As always the majority of it was removed, but his hair was still left greasy. There never was anything that he could ever do about that. His fathers hair was like that, and being near potions constantly hadn't helped.

Quickly spelling his supplies to their proper positions he collected his notes and newly written lesson plans. Walking out of his lab and into his study he disposed of the parchment onto the desk.

Being Potion Master in Hogwarts usually gave a few more privileges. Since Potions was held in the dungeons where there was more space then the rest of the castle he received the largest commons of all the teachers. He was also graced with a lab mainly because he, as a Master not only for Hogwarts, practiced creating potions. Usually the potions teacher was simply there to teach the students and that was it, Severus did much more than that.

Currently he was working on werewolves - curing the curse, healing the silver allergy, lessening the pain of transformation, any thing along that line. He supposed that he began this research because he had a werewolf to test on that was always handy. But being responsible as he was he made sure that any potion he completed was perfect in theory so as not to intentionally hurt the werewolf, as Black had been so worried about. Most of his trials had been complete failures seeing as there was never meant to be a cure for such ailments. His greatest success had been the wolfsbane potion. It took years to be able to get the proper amount of Aconite for it to work as a sedative, yet not be poisonous.

Reaching the main commons, which had Harry's toys flung all about, Severus set his self on the couch and closed his eyes to try and get some rest. Not sleep mind you, but just that peaceful feeling that you get when you can sit in absolute silence of your own little world.

Unfortunately for Severus however, no one in the world would leave him to his peace. Some one was knocking at the door, Snape didn't move for a few seconds as if trying to decide whether whom ever was at the door was worthy of this time. The person outside of the door decided for him, Dumbledore opened the door and walked in rather giddily, as always. Severus just groaned, not caring in the least what the headmaster had to say to him, praying that he would take the hint and just leave. Again because all in the world seemed out to get him Albus just stood there looking about the room.

Giving up and with out opening his eyes Snape just muttered in his annoyed drawl, "What do you want."

"Not at all that much Severus we just need to discuss the arrangements for the upcoming year, and how atrociously you keep your chamber." Severus would have rolled his eyes were they open, Harry had been whisked away before he could clean up his mess, and he himself had begun to work.

"I know that you really could care less about how tidy I am seeing as how you really never venture down here." Dumbledore simply chuckled at Severus' answer.

"And what do you mean by 'arrangements?'"

"Meaning simply that we need to think about where we shall place Harry while you are teaching and such. I have some ideas, but of course it is ultimately up to you."

Severus gave the headmaster an incurious look, "And let me guess, those ideas have to do with the mutt and werewolf." Severus had once again gone back to his favorite nicknames for the two.

"Unless you can think of someone better…"

Severus started massaging his eyes, and simply shook his head. "As sad as it is, there really is no one else that would work. And will he be eating meals at the head table with us?"

Albus nodded, still looking giddy for some reason, "I see no where else to place him, he is not yet sorted, and it is not like we can just shove him in the dungeons."

Closing his eyes once more, the Potion Master leaned his head back against the couch, "If that is all Headmaster…"

"Albus," he corrected, and then strode out of the rooms.

Severus moaned wondering how he was going to explain to the populous of Hogwarts that he had a child.

Why hadn't Dumbledore spoken to him about that part of it? He had never been all that creative so how was he going to think of a story to tell the rest of the teachers. Dumbledore must find some sort of amusement in all of this, was he to tell the truth, or come up with something totally off.

Clearing his mind from all this he let himself try and doze off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The school year began in two days, the rest of the teachers were arriving. Most of them, the teachers whom taught less dangerous classes and didn't need the supplies that Hogwarts had to offer, had finished all their work at home. As soon as all of the teachers arrived Dumbledore apparently called a meeting of the teachers. Every one but Snape. Severus latter found out that Dumbledore had told them about Harry. Not giving all the details so they knew that Severus was the father, his old home life was less then adequate, and he was staying here from now on.

Severus had no idea that this happened, he only found out when one of the teachers asked where his son was. He was deeply surprised at first, but once he got over his shock he marched up to the Headmasters office ready to kill. But in reality he was relived that he wouldn't have to be the one to explain it.

Despite his lack of enthusiasm at 'parading his son around' he did bring Harry out once to let him see the rest of the teachers. It was rather a mistake because most of the woman crowded around him cooing and such, and that made him less then comfortable. Harry had secured himself to Severus' leg when things began to get to be too much, but the staff only found that to be another cute thing. They finally left him along after Dumbledore told them too after seeing how badly Harry was shaking. Severus was left to bring him to bed and try to calm him.

That had been two days ago, and Severus had not wanted to risk another outing, but Harry needed to get used to others.

And that was why Snape was carrying Harry down the hallways towards the library. Both liked to read and Snape needed to do some research. Though he brought some lower level books along for Harry. Normally he would just let a house elf bring him the books he needed so that him and his son could just stay in the rooms, but bringing Harry there would maybe get Harry used to Hogwarts while other _new_ people were there.

Reaching the library Severus was surprised that he didn't see Madam Prince at her 'post.' She was usually there before the school year cataloguing all the new books and making sure that everything was organized.

Choosing one of the first tables he set down the few books that he brought for Harry to read, and then he placed Harry down in one of the tall chairs.

"I will be gone for only a moment Harry, I just need to go and grab a few books."

Harry just nodded slowly and shakily reached over to the pile of books and grabbed the top one. Severus gave a curt nod and walked over to the potion section of the library.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry slouched in the large chair that he was sitting in, he was more then a little afraid of this new place. He wasn't at first, but now that his….father had left it all seemed so much scarier.

He still was rather used to having a father; he didn't know what to do. Uncle Vernon had always showered his son with treats and presents, but Harry wasn't all that sure that he wanted that in a father. So he just let his father decide how it was all going to work, it seemed like the best thing to do at the time.

During his time here he had really grown to like Padfoot and Moony, as they told him to call them. They showed him a lot of fun stuff. He was frightened when he first saw Padfoot fly around on a broom. Why, he thought that brooms were only used for the cleaning purpose, and for that matter he had no idea that _anything_ could do that.

They tried to teach him….Quittish….he still hadn't gotten the name right, but they said that that was okay. It was like football, the game that his cousin used to watch on the telly, but a little more complicated. He still didn't have most of the rules down, but it was fun to just watch the two of them fly around on brooms. Padfoot was even going to let him ride on one of the brooms with him, but then Moony went over to him and whispered something in his ear that made him stop. But he had fun with them anyways.

That didn't mean that he didn't like his father, he was there after he woke up because of his bad dreams. No one else had ever done that. And he was teaching him things, not games like Padfoot and Moony, but _important_ stuff. Like, manners, using grammar, and he was even showing him how to do some potions.

Sometimes though his father was really grumpy, Harry wasn't sure if it was because of him or something else. He tried to stay away from him then. But he was usually only like that when some one came to visit him, which Harry could not understand.

Hearing foot steps approaching Harry quickly schooled his eyes to his book and began reading again as his father started walking over.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the two of them left the library Severus told Harry what would happen when school began. Snape was kind of put out at how happy Harry seemed to get to spend some more time with 'Padfoot' and 'Moony.' Why his son went by those half-baked names was beyond him.

At least Harry seemed less afraid of people in general, they had gone to eat in the Great Hall for dinner. Most teachers ate in their rooms because they had to finish off some work, but a few were there. Lupin and Black were both there, which lead Severus to believe that the mutts innocence was also talked about during the meeting, Minerva was also there, and of course Dumbledore was there as always. Even if no one was in the Great Hall he would eat there alone.

Minerva seemed to know how to handle Harry, as she didn't coddle him as the other females whom were here.

She simply smiled at him, they exchanged introductions, she ruffled his hair, and then she went back to eating. She was better at this then Severus was, but being a teacher for so many years had to leave her being at least minimally good with children.

Harry seemed content after dinner; he didn't shake at all like he usually did after meeting new people. Severus assumed that this was a good thing.

He finished tucking Harry in before he went about the common rooms cleaning up the small mess that was made this day. Most of it was his papers that had fallen; some was a few of Harry's toys that he had over looked. Tidying up the rest, he gave one last glance towards Harry's door before he went to his own room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Notes** –I hope that this chapter had a little more point to it then the other one. Showed how the school year was going to go, what Harry thinks, and how he is with others. I was going to add the sorting in but then I would have to wait to post this for a few days. I will be going to my grandparents for a few days and wanted to get at least this chapter up; I hopefully will get the chapter for my other story up….hopefully.

But if you have any suggestions I would really like them, hopefully my grammar isn't totally bad…I'm not all that good at it or commas, I look through it to try and catch my mistakes but I don't always catch them.

Anyways please review, it makes me happy.


	12. Start of the new year

**A/N** Yes I know I have been terrible with updates, but I had this typed out last week, any one else have problems with both logging in and searching? Pain in the ass really. But this chapter is one of those really just necessary for the movement of the story; less for the making of the plot… there fore a pain to write, it just seemed awkward for some reason. But it does show Harry's relationship with his father more…

**Disclaimer** Yeah you get it…

**Summary **and** Rating** as of now they are redundant.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**REVIEW THINGYS**

**athenakitty** Potions for Harry will come when he's a little older, so right now he's really just fascinated with the 'glam' of magic, ya know, the shinny stuff If it fits I can add in a nasty with the Dursleys just for you

**Kayla Summers** Yours was a really good idea, though Harry does feel that protection from Sevvie, but yeah he is a little closer to Padfoot and Moony, I am still working on how to push them together…

**Daughter of Darkness777** About the toys, Paddy did cause he loves to spoil Harry… I didn't noticed that I didn't say where he got them T.T

**Also lotsa thanks to**; (really thanks for the corrections and the ideas!)

luvbooks

ms.gringotts

nicky12330

darkforces

LuvNTymeGrows

amanda burke

Nerfi-Tiri

Coola Lillian Potter

leggylover03

Crystal Cove

TammyLynnSlark

Daughter of Darkness777

lillyseyes

FroBoy

HecateDeMort

Arica, Princess of Rivendel...

Spiorad

Yana5

Swiffer

1derland pixie

Beth5572

Ktoddhim

James Potter's Lily Flowe

ktoddhim

Jules41

Everhope

BabyDragon848

Charlie Quill

rosiegirl

lupinspup

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Harry sat up at the head table shaking slightly and twisting the end of his robe in uncertain fingers. Due to the size of the wooden chair they hat set him on his trainer clad feet dangled openly off the floor, so small that the table looked to swallow him up. Most of the teachers sat up there on both sides of him, chatting lowly about things ranging from the latest Quidditch outcome to the upcoming classes. Harry noted absently that the McGonagle lady was absent. His father had leaned over when he asked about it telling him that she was fetching the students.

His father seemed so collected about it all, something Harry doubted he could accomplish at the moment. Why, he even looked bored, where as Harry was a fidgeting mess. His new friends Padfoot and Moony looked as if over a few hundred students were not just about to walk in. He wondered why he couldn't act like that.

Every one at been running around like mad today getting everything ready. The little boy wondered why they were so worried if they got everything done with magic… it shouldn't take long at all.

Regardless of all the earlier worrying the whole of Hogwarts' staff had gotten everything done in time for the students' arrival.

A creaking sound disrupted all the conversation previously going on at the only occupied table. The large oak doors in the front center of the room opened steadily allowing the flow of hundreds of students to walk in. All now were upperclassmen, knowing which table to sit at, and moving there accordingly. The large engraved doors slowly closed behind them. As the teachers were before the students spoke in a good sized murmur about their summers. Conversation of little importance, but was the leading topic on most of the students' lips.

Up at the head table, Harry tried to make himself even smaller in the hard backed wooden chair. The fear he was experiencing from both the sudden amount of noise emitted, and the sudden addition to the family of Hogwarts overwhelmed him.

Looking down at his son Severus stared at his suddenly terrified son, unsure of how to handle such a fear. Trying something relatively universal he stretched his arm over across Harry's back gripping the upper arm just below the shoulder gently. Applying just enough pressure to prod Harry to lean slightly towards him. As soon as he saw twin pairs of bright emeralds lift up into his own obsidian gems he turned his face back towards the hall clearing the emotion and putting up a screen.

As the chatter began to die the doors opened again this time by some one who did not frighten Harry. Minerva walked briskly in, marching strait to the small rickety stool placed ahead of the teachers' table. On it sat an old bitter worn hat, the fabric frayed, and the once black thread tearing and giving way to gray. Behind Minerva about thirty young, although older then Harry, children followed, each looking lost in their own right. Some tried to hide it, holding their heads up high the fear only show in their irises. But most were positively trembling looking around as if they were waiting for the monster to pop out and eat them. As all the students huddled closer in a tight nit mesh the small amount of chatter going on ceased as the hat broke out into song.

Almost jumping at the sudden sound Harry gave an incredulous look towards the worn material. The song emitted reminded Harry of the nursery rhymes that his Aunt used to sing to Dudley, almost primitive but soothing, strait to the point. The, at one time, pointed hat described each of the four houses of Hogwarts with their qualities. It was similar to how his father had done so… though the hat didn't seem to hate the Gryffindor house like his father.

After the song was ended Harry watched as Minerva called the students names and each walked tensely up to the simple stool. When they sat she placed the old singing hat on their head, with each student it slipped down past their eyes making them look really funny in Harry's opinion. It reminded him of playing dress up in your mommy's and daddy's clothes, they never fit and made you look as a clown. It gave the little boy quite a start when the hat suddenly opened its mouth again and shout out one of the houses… He watched as the same happened to each student, and afterwards as they walked to their newly given table and sit.

Harry had yet to notice some of the stares he had been receiving since the students had stepped into the great room. Mainly from the female populous, most gazes simply held curiosity, but many of the elder girls turning towards their girl friends muttering about how cute the little boy trapped at the head table was. Severus however did notice them and simply rolled his eyes at the teenagers, he was still unsure as to why he became a teacher as the simple idiotic tendencies running through so many of them drove him insane.

Startled at a sudden shifting on his right Harry leant over the table and turned his head to see Albus pushing his chair back and standing up while dusting his robes. Shaking his fingers he brought the battered digits up towards his mouth and gave a clear cough, serving both to clear his throat and to gain the room's attention.

"As with every year there are things in desperate need to be said, but those things now can wait, as I am sure you would like to get some food in you so I let you with 'MATER MEMENTO MORI.'"

With that Albus swept his hand slowly across the hall and food appeared on every table, ending with the teachers'. All at once hundreds of hungry hands streaked out desperately clambering for a speck of the never ending food. Some of the students ate quite sickeningly in Harry's opinion, making him hunch back his shoulders and squint his nose and eyes slightly.

He stared at his own plate in morbid confusion, unsure of what to do.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his father finishing adorning his own plate before grabbing some more of the turkey looking meat and setting it down on his plate. Using the knife in his right hand he loosened the meat sections to make cutting it later on easier. Then his father set down a minimal amount of potatoes and carrots. Then the utensils left his plate diving into his own to begin eating.

He slowly started picking at the meat, cutting it up into small pieces never really putting them into his mouth. Until, that is, his father placed his knife on his fork stopping the unnecessary movement a sign that he had better stop playing with his food.

By the end Harry had eating the majority of his food, but not enough to really warrant dessert, as such he was pleasantly surprised when his father set a small piece of carrot cake on top of the remains of his other food. He continued eating until Albus stood up once again and rapped his spoon against the side of his goblet, slowing the hall's eating, and drawing in every one's gaze once again.

"Welcome dear students to another, if not your first, year at Hogwarts, it is lovely to see you all."

What ever students had not been listening at that point had now turned their head for the rest.

"The same rules apply as in all years past; no magic in the hallways any rejection of said rule warrants anything between suspension and simple point deduction. Also see that the forbidden forest on the outskirts of the castle remain as such. Any Quidditch trials needed for each house will take place in two weeks time.

"As many whom have been her before have noticed… we have a new addition to our Hogwarts family, young Harry Potter here with his _father_. He will be here for the duration of the year, and if you see him in the hallways, give him a wave."

Many of the students stared in wonder at the little boy, who suddenly looked down in utter embarrassment. But Dumbledore continued drawing the attention away from Harry.

"And now every one stand for the school song, choose or own tool and follow along."

Chuckling slightly he lifted his hand and a ribbon appeared flowing in front of the students slowly sifting and twisting into words.

'_Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
Teach us something please  
Whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees  
Our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff  
For now they're bare and full of air  
Dead flies and bits of fluff  
So teach us things worth knowing  
Bring back what we've forgot  
Just do your best we'll do the rest and learn until our brains all rot...'_

Harry cocked his head a little as most of the students, and teachers, began singing. Some in tunes that even he knew… none of which really fit the words that had unraveled. He thought it rather silly that it did not have a set tune like most songs, many of the students sounded horrid. Looking up at his father he saw the grimace on his face and knew that he agreed.

Slowly every one finished, some were much longer and drawn out.

Closing his eyes and smiling Dumbledore waved his had in dismissal to the students shouting, "Off with you!"

The students slowly filed off, the Hall emptying.

Severus gripped his son's shoulder lightly and drew him away from the table as the food was magic'd away. Harry yawned, thinking with slight apprehension of tomorrow in his father's class.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**A/N** T.T This chapter seemed rather cliché, but it had to be done, it didn't really work to skip over this part. But thanks for the reviews, and the personal emails they really pushed me to actually update. I was in a funk, one of those where you stare at the screen and make different types of smiley faces out of pure boredom.


End file.
